


The Great Outdoors

by upsgirl88



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Camping, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upsgirl88/pseuds/upsgirl88
Summary: It's just two friends going camping together, right?  Brienne agrees to spend a week camping with Jaime, but she quickly starts to notice he's acting a little different.  But is it real?  Or just a little fun since she's the only option available?   This one is filled with laughs, teasing, tent smut, drinking games and more.  It's a feel good kind of story, nothing too heavy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to start working on this one because it makes me smile and I need that right now. Hope it makes you guys smile too! Have a great day! (Yes I'm Canadian and this is chalked full of cliche's about my country :)

“Camping,” Brienne repeated. “You want me to go camping with you?”

“Come on, it’ll be fun,” Jaime prodded her. “Podrick is going, Bronn, Yara... ”

“You mean camping… like, in a tent?” she said. Brienne’s disbelief came more from the fact that she couldn’t imagine Jaime roughing it as opposed to herself. She camped all the time growing up. She certainly hadn’t been in many years and was not expecting to find it nearly as enjoyable as she did when she was 12, but… it wasn’t like she couldn’t survive a week in the wilderness. “Or do you mean glamping?”

“Glamping? What’s that?” Jaime asked. “And yes, of course I mean in a tent.”

“Glamping… it’s when you take all the comforts of home with you. Or camp in one of those cushy motorhomes with showers and TV and clean, dry beds, off the ground, away from the bugs…” Brienne was quickly convincing herself that glamping might actually be the way to go, she did enjoy a good hot shower every morning. 

“Oh God no, it’s you and me and a tent Baby,” Jaime teased.

Brienne thought back to that conversation. When Jaime had said it was just him and her he was only kidding at the time. The plan was for at least 5 of them to go. But one by one they all backed out for one reason or another until it was down to three of them. And just that morning Jaime got a call from Podrick backing out too. They had to reshoot a scene of the reality show they were all a part of that involved him, so he was out.

Jaime’s family had agreed to be a part of a reality television series about their life - very much like Keeping up with the Kardashians and the Lannisters were now the newest pop culture obsession for millenials. Brienne had been hired by Tywin lannister as a security guard at their mansion only a few months before they signed on to do the show. The staff was given the option to either be part of the show or take a decent severance package. There were days she wished she’d just taken the sizable severance and walked away. It was never in her life plan to walk down the street and be recognized by people she didn’t know. She was asked for autographs and selfies - but most often she was asked about the handsome and charismatic Jaime Lannister. 

Jaime was the one job perk that had kept her around. There was something about him that drew her to him, even when she was sure he was nothing more than a spoiled rich man child. He’d always talked to her, flirted with her even - though she was convinced it was more making fun of her in a cruel way than flirting at first. Later she decided he just felt sorry for her because she wasn’t a gorgeous rich socialite like the women he was used to being around. But eventually they had actually developed a close friendship to the point that Tywin wasn’t impressed with Jaime spending so much time with “the help.” There was even an episode centred around their friendship where Tywin had threatened to fire her if Jaime didn’t put some space between them - but Jaime said he would walk away from the show if that happened so Tywin dropped it. Of course it was made into something far more dramatic than it really was - to help ratings. But it also made Brienne a very recognizable face and she couldn’t go anywhere without being recognized anymore. 

“We could just cancel the trip,” Brienne spoke into her phone.

“What? No way. I still want to go. I’ve been looking forward to getting away from the craziness and the cameras in our faces all the time. Don’t back out on me Bri, please?” Jaime was begging her.

Brienne sighed. “Fine, if you really still want to go, I’ll go.” Jaime had been away a few days working on some modelling thing for a magazine. She was already packed anyway and she had her ticket to fly to NYC to meet Jaime. They were driving in his jeep from there. He still hadn’t told her exactly where they were going, just that it was a long drive and they would likely have to stay in a motel at least one night on the way.

“Great,” he replied enthusiastically. “I’ll pick you up at the airport in the morning and we’ll hit the road.”

Brienne was determined to sleep well that night and she did. When she woke to the alarm she took an extra-long shower, enjoying the hot water she might only get once more when they stayed at a hotel. “Goodbye sweet bed,” Brienne said dramatically, patting her bed lovingly. 

She picked up the fully stuffed backpack she’d purchased for the trip and slung it on her back, then tucked her sleeping bag under the other arm and somehow managed to pick up her handbag. Jaime assured her he would have everything else they needed.

When Brienne got to NYC and she saw his Jeep in the pick-up area her jaw dropped in shock. It was fully loaded and there was a canoe strapped to the top. “What the fuck?” she whispered, walking up to the Jeep with her things. “Why is there a canoe on the top of your Jeep?” were the first words out of her mouth.

“How else do you think we’re going to get to our campsite?” Jaime asked with a grin.

“Drive there… in the Jeep,” she shot back, putting her backpack in the only empty spot left, which was the back seat.

Jaime seemed to be enjoying himself. “The Jeep doesn’t drive well in the water.”

“Huh?” Brienne was confused.

“The campsite is on an island,” Jaime finally explained. “I basically rented an island for a week. We have to canoe to it.”

Brienne jumped into the front seat with her purse. “And where exactly is this magical island paradise?”

“Oh I didn’t say anything about paradise… this is hard core camping Tarth... ” Brienne shot him a look, since he still hadn’t answered her question. “Canada,” Jaime said, pulling out into traffic.

“Canada? We’re going to Canada? You couldn’t find a single camp site in this vast country of ours?” Brienne said, waving her hand. Luckily she always used her passport for ID when she flew or they wouldn’t be able to cross the border.

“My buddy told me about this place way North of Toronto where you can rent islands. I thought it sounded like a great idea so we have complete privacy,” Jaime explained. “I’ve stayed up in the Muskokas before and it’s beautiful up there. You’ll love it.”

“I’ve heard they have a lot of bugs in Canada,” Brienne grumbled. “Black flies, mosquitos…”

He gave her a look. “Since when did you become such a girly girl?” Jaime shot her a smile, “I guess it’s a good thing I brought two cans of bug spray. Besides, what do you have against Canada, anyway? They love us up there.”

“They love you… everyone loves you,” Brienne sighed. “I guess I just wasn’t expecting this camping trip to take us out of the country, that’s all.”

“Well it’s not like we’re going to Iceland or something, just north of the border,” Jaime laughed. “Besides, when I found out it was just the two of us going I planned something fun for tonight.”

“Fun?” Brienne echoed. “I’m not sure your idea and my idea of fun are quite the same Jaime.”

“Loosen up Bri, where’s your sense of adventure?”

“Oh fuck, it’s gonna be something crazy, something completely insane…” Brienne was only slightly panicked. She was actually very curious about the adventure he’d planned for them. But she was far more reserved than Jaime, especially in public where they would no doubt be recognized. 

“You’re not afraid of heights, right?” Jaime asked.

Her heart started to pound. She really wasn’t afraid of heights, but there was no way she was about to bungee jump or skydive. “Well, not really… as long as I’m safe and secure…”

“Oh you’ll be harnessed, don’t worry,” Jaime said. “Open the glovebox, there’s a pamphlet.”

Brienne was almost afraid to look, but she focused on the shiny tri-fold in her hand and started to read. “EdgeWalk is Toronto’s tallest urban adventure and the world’s highest full circle hands-free walk.” She looked at Jaime, faced forward, driving. “You’re shitting me right?” He simply shook his head. As terrifying as the pictures looked, she had to admit it was likely a once in a lifetime thing, neither of them would forget. Brienne was pretty sure there were going to be a lot of things about this trip she was never going to forget. A walk around the outside of the CN tower, followed by a week of camping on a private island. In a tent. With bugs. What on earth have I got myself into? Brienne wondered, gazing out the passenger window as the bright August morning sun shone on her face. Brienne smiled, looking forward to the adventures to come.

1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 - 6 - 7 - 8 - 9 

"Oh my God, that was incredible," Brienne exclaimed as they rode down the elevator at the CN Tower after completing the Edge Walk.

When they arrived over an hour earlier, there was no one around and Brienne thought they were too late, but it turned out Jaime had booked a late evening session after the tower was closed to the public. So it was just the two of them and the instructor/guide.

Brienne was terrified at first and almost backed out 3 times before Jaime and the instructor convinced her to harness up and give it a try. The air was warm when she stepped out into the night but Brienne shivered. Jaime was already hooked up and bravely leaning over the edge. She felt her stomach lurch at the sight of him practically dangling over the city with only a harness, cables and some loops of metal holding him from falling.

Instead of chickening out and running back inside Brienne cracked a joke, "should I update my will first?"

Jaime chuckled and she watched the gentle breeze blowing through his hair. He looked calm and peaceful. And suddenly she wanted to join him. The next thing she knew she was by his side, leaning back over the city, trusting she wouldn't fall.

Brienne reached for his hand and squeezed it, to let him know she was fine and truly enjoying the experience. It was not something she would have ever done without him. They walked slowly around the very edge of the tower, looking out at the endless lights of the biggest city in Canada. It was mesmerizing. Breathtaking. Absolutely stunning. Brienne was glad they came at night. She was sure the only time that might have been more beautiful would be sunrise. She had a thing for sitting outside watching the night disappear as the sun made its first appearance.

"Wanna try leaning forward?" The guide asked them.

Leaning back was one thing, but they were about to turn around and dangle face first, staring in the direction they would fall if the cables gave way. Brienne pushed the nerves away and followed the directions to get into position. She’d never been the type to shy away from much, especially if it presented itself as a challenge in any way. She couldn’t let Jaime get the full experience without her. 

She closed her eyes until she was in place and then opened them, gasping at the sight before her. Brienne looked over at Jaime and they shared a smile. This was an experience that was impossible to describe to someone who hadn't done it. It was something special they would always share and she was incredibly thankful she found the courage to be right where she was.

The hotel was a bit of a drive out of the City. As they rode along the DVP, which was busy even late at night, they relived the moment, both babbling excitedly. "Hey, I hope you don't mind I only booked one room tonight," Jaime said as they pulled up to the hotel. "I figured we were sharing a tent all week...." His voice drifted off.

"You got two beds right?" Brienne asked. It was going to be weird enough sharing a tent, sleeping side by side, she wasn't ready to just jump in the same bed with him. Not that she had never thought about being in Jaime’s bed. He was very flirtatious and very sexy, and she was a heterosexual woman - certain thoughts just couldn't be helped, even if he was a close friend and kinda her boss.

"Oh fine," Jaime jokingly grumbled. "I'll ask them to change the king to two queens."

Brienne entered their room and tossed her stuff on the first bed, while Jaime moved to the second bed and claimed it. Immediately he reached for his belt and started to undo it. Brienne panicked. “What… what are you doing?” she stammered.

“Huh? You’re giving me head aren’t you?” Jaime joked, continuing to remove his pants. Brienne stuttered, trying to put together a proper sentence, until finally he started to laugh. “Relax, I’m just switching to pajama pants, I’ll leave my boxers on… unless you want me to take everything off?”

She rolled her eyes and dug through her bag for her own pajamas. “I’ll go change in the bathroom,” she said, ignoring his last comment. She pulled on the flannel pants and the matching tank top, opting to leave her bra on – for reasons. By the time she moved back out to the main room Jaime was in bed, remote in hand, the blankets covering his legs, but the top half of him was exposed. Brienne tried to convince herself that the increase in her heart rate was the exertion of walking and had nothing to do with Jaime’s broad shoulders, bare chest or delightfully sculpted collarbones.

“Anything in particular you want to watch?” he asked as she pulled back the covers and hopped into her own bed. “There are movies for rent… or ‘movies’,” Jaime said, flipping to the porn collection on the menu. “Oh damn… they have some good ones… Ocean’s 11 Inches, Blowjob Impossible, Free my Willy, oh oh and my personal favourite – White Men Can’t Hump. Not true, by the way,” he said, grinning at her.

Brienne thought he was making shit up until she looked at the screen and started to laugh. The hotel had a vast collection of porn to choose from and Jaime was reading real titles. “Oh my God,” she laughed. “Saturday Night Beaver? Ha, Blown in 60 Seconds. Holy fuck, okay this one is my favourite – Glad he ate her,” Brienne was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes. “Like Gladiator… so funny,” she snorted, which only made them both laugh harder. “Do you think the movies are as high quality as the titles?” “Let’s find out,” Jaime said, selecting one and pressing the purchase option.

“You didn’t?” Brienne said, looking at him in shock.

“I did,” Jaime said. “Get ready for How Stella got her Tube Packed.”

Brienne couldn’t keep a straight face and burst out laughing again. The movie started with terrible music and even worse acting, and never got any better. They spent way too much time laughing and making fun of the actors for the movie to have any effect in the libido department. When it was finally over her sides were hurting from laughing so much. “Okay, seriously, I’m still laughing at the ‘mind if I smoke while you eat?’ line,” she said, barely getting the words out, before flopping back on her pillow in a fit of giggles.

“I don’t think I ever got past the ‘I’m your doctor Stella, and I’m gonna take your temperature with a very special thermometer’,” Jaime added, mocking the horrible acting and making her laugh even harder.

“How the fuck am I supposed to sleep now?” she asked, once she could speak again.

“I’ve heard people sleep better after an orgasm,” Jaime offered.

“Yeah….” she said, reaching for the light as Jaime turned off the TV. “I think maybe I’ll just try closing my eyes.” She was used to his normal flirting, but she noticed Jaime had really raised his game. Raised his game, she repeated the thought in her mind, which sounded far dirtier than intended.

“Well if you change your mind and need a hand… or something…” he said with a yawn. “Just wake me.”

“Goodnight Jaime,” she said, smiling in the dark.

“Night Bri.”

She fell asleep surprisingly quickly. Sometime in the middle of the night something woke her. “Jaime? What are you doing?” she asked, feeling him climb into bed beside her. He didn’t speak, simply moved closer and reached for her hand, pulling it towards his groin area, allowing her to feel his erection. Brienne knew she should pull away, but she couldn’t. Instead she wrapped her entire hand around his girth and squeezed lightly, feeling Jaime throb in response. “Do you want this?” he whispered, voice low and sexy. “Yes,” she breathed, feeling her entire body catch on fire at the thought of him fucking her. Jaime reached for her pants and pushed them down, with her help, as she wiggled and lifted her hips. He spun her so they were spooning and lifted her leg, then slowly eased into her. “Oh God,” she cried. “Fuck that feels so good….” He pushed into her over and over and Brienne sighed and moaned with each thrust.  
Suddenly his voice was calling her, “Bri… Brienne… wake up… It’s morning…” She sat bolt upright in bed and looked around in horror. Her face was burning with memories of the very vivid dream. “What were you dreaming about?” Jaime asked. The look on his face told her he knew exactly what she’d been doing in her dream. “Sounded like you were enjoying something…”

“Fuck off,” she said, throwing a pillow at him. Jaime caught it with a smile. “I’m going to shower,” she said, climbing out of bed. She ignored his comment about taking a cold shower as she grabbed the clothes she was going to wear and quickly made her way to the safety of solitude.

Brienne had just worked up a lather of shampoo in her hair when she heard the bathroom door open. She peeked her head out, hiding behind the curtain and as expected Jaime had just walked in. “What are you doing?” she asked suspiciously.

“Brushing my teeth,” Jaime replied. He had showered before waking her up.

“But I’m showering,” she hissed.

“You’re behind a curtain Bri, I can’t see anything.” Brienne watched him put a glob of toothpaste on his brush.

“But how did you even know for sure I was in the shower yet? What if I… um… what if I had to poo first?” Brienne said, trying to prove a point.

“I peeked in. You weren’t pooping. You were in the shower, so here I am.” It irritated her that he had a logical answer for everything. What’s the big deal? Brienne asked herself. He really couldn’t see anything. It didn’t matter, did it? She decided to stop acting so prudish and just finish her shower while he brushed his teeth. She rinsed the shampoo out of her hair and went to reach for her soap. “Fuck,” she muttered. She peeked out again and sure enough, the soap was still sitting on the counter. She sighed, “Jaime, can you pass me my soap.”

“Good thing I was here isn’t it?” he said with a satisfied smirk, handing over the bar, then exiting the bathroom. Jaime was the most adorably frustrating person she had ever met. Even when he was annoying her he was still too cute to be mad at. She knew he might be the only person on the planet she could spend an entire week with that wouldn’t have her praying to get home for alone time after only a couple days. She had lived alone for many years and enjoyed the time to herself, but there was something about spending time with Jaime that didn’t leave her needing space.

He was packed up and waiting, playing with his phone when she finally emerged from the bathroom. “Ready?” he asked once he noticed she everything put away. She nodded and lifted her backpack. It was weird to be in a hotel room with a backpack instead of a suitcase. “Since we’re in Canada I figured we would hit the Tim Horton’s drive thru for breakfast,” he said.

“Oh yum, I hear they make great coffee,” Brienne said, looking forward to the biggest cup she could get. They had her usual Starbucks in Ontario too, but she loved trying coffee from different places and she heard Timmies was delicious.

An extra-large black coffee and a toasted pretzel bagel with light cream cheese for her and a large iced-capp and a plain bagel with strawberry cream cheese for him and they were on the way. Jaime merged onto the 401 East and after a few kilometers they turned onto the 400 to head North.

The drive to where they parked the Jeep was just over 2 hours. They climbed out and Brienne looked at the lake, spotting at least 7 islands in the near vicinity. “Um, how do we know which one is ours?” she asked.

“They have numbers at the docks,” Jaime said, pointing at the closest island. She could just make out a little sign, but had no idea what number it said. “But that one there is ours,” he pointed again and she followed his gaze to an island even further away. “I studied the map. We’re site number 23, it’s that one.”

“You’re sure…” Brienne said, not wanting to be skeptical, but he was a man after all.

“Yep, let’s get this canoe down and get loaded up,” he replied, reaching for the ties to undo it. “Islands in the stream, that is what we are…” he started to sing. Brienne began to untie the back strap, but couldn’t help watching him. He looked so happy and carefree. Jaime was always in a good mood it seemed, but there was something just a little bit different and she loved it. It was really amazing to spend time far from the cameras with one of her favourite people in the world. 

“Um, Jaime,” she said, not wanting to interrupt his serenade, but she did have an important question. “Did you, uh, take some time to consider the capacity of the canoe when you were packing?”

He stopped and looked at the tightly packed Jeep and then up at the canoe. Jaime frowned, “Well fuck.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys enjoy this one. It's one of my fav chapters of anything I've ever done. I can just picture it all in my mind so clearly, LOL Anyway, have a good night everyone :)

The canoe landed in the water with a thunk. “Can you just hold it while I start bringing the first load?” Jaime asked. Brienne nodded and sat on the little dock, holding the edge of the canoe. There were two paddles and two lifejackets sitting beside her.

He started to bring things over and gently set them in the canoe, making sure everything was balanced to avoid tipping. When the canoe was filled for the first trip Brienne looked at the Jeep. They had barely made a dent. “What do you think, 4 trips? Maybe 5?” she asked as Jaime helped her up.

“I should have rented a fucking pontoon boat apparently,” he said, giving her an apologetic grin.

“Why did you bring so much stuff?” she said, putting on her lifejacket.

“I wanted to be sure my little princess would be comfy,” he teased her.

“Uh, who’s the princess here Lannister?” Brienne shot back, tossing him a paddle. “You fully admitted you packed 3 different battery booster thingies for your phone. 3… Why do you even own 3 of them?” He knew she wasn’t the high maintenance one in their relationship. 

“I didn’t,” Jaime said, a sheepish look on his handsome face. “I bought them for the trip.” Brienne rolled her eyes. “What? We could have an emergency and what if both our phones died?”

“Don’t even say shit like that,” she warned. “Front or back?” she asked.

“Uh, I don’t know,” Jaime said. “Can you do the steering part?”

“I’ve canoed many times,” Brienne said. “I’ll take the back.” She climbed in effortlessly and got into position. She had her butt resting on the edge of the seat and her knees on the bottom of the canoe. She watched Jaime get in and did her best to keep the canoe steady. When he was finally seated she released the breath she was holding, expecting to tip in the launch area. “Uh, you’re not going to sit on the seat are you?” Brienne asked him.

“What? Why wouldn’t I?” Jaime asked, turning slightly to look at her. “Isn’t that what it’s here for?”

“Well yes, I suppose,” she agreed. “But trust me, it’s far more stable if you kneel. We really don’t want to risk tipping and get your battery chargers all wet do we?” she teased him.

“Oh fine, whatever,” he mumbled, changing position as the canoe tipped dangerously. 

“Hmm,” Jaime said once he was settled.

“Hmm what?” she asked.

Jaime spoke over his shoulder, “Oh, just Hmm… this does feel a lot more sturdy. You’re right.”

“I’m what?” Brienne asked, grinning. She almost wanted to pull out her phone and record the moment.

“You. Were. Right,” he repeated with emphasis. “Now can you push off so we can get going Ms. Canoeing guru of awesomeness.”

Brienne poked at the dock with her paddle and pushed them out into open water. It didn’t take  
long to paddle to their “campsite.” As they got close to the dock Brienne read the little number: 17. “That does not say 23…” she said.

“Oh, well it must be that one over there,” Jaime said, pointing his paddle at the next island. After finding campsites 19, 21 and 22 they finally arrived at the right one. “It looks different than it did on the map,” he said, making up a manly excuse.

“Next time I will do the navigating,” Brienne sighed, steering them to the dock.

“Did you say next time?” Jaime asked. “I’m glad you’re already talking about next time.”

“I may have spoken prematurely,” she laughed. “The ‘next time’ thing will depend a lot on the next 7 days…”

The only good thing about Jaime being wrong about the location of their campsite was that their actual campsite was even closer to where the Jeep was parked. Which turned out to be a very good thing when it ended up taking them 6 tips to get everything from the Jeep to the island.

Once the canoe was unloaded from their last trip they pulled it ashore and flipped it over on the beach area. Brienne looked at all the stuff - coolers, back packs, a little coleman BBQ, bags of snack foods, and more, and wondered how it had all fit into the Jeep in the first place. “I guess we can’t do much until I get the tent set up,” Jaime stated, picking up the large box. It was brand new, never been open and the front of the box indicated that it could sleep up to 10 people.

“Do you think you got a big enough one?” she asked sarcastically. She scanned the carnage again. “Never mind,” she added, quickly realizing all the stuff would need a home, not just the two of them. “Do you want some help?” she offered.

“Oh no, just relax for a bit, I’ve got this. You can help with the interior decorating once I get the Taj Mahal set up,” Jaime replied as he tore into the box and started dumping things on the ground. Brienne watched him kick the instructions aside. He’s going to attempt to set this up without following the directions? She wondered, feeling a smile creep onto her face. It was going to be a beautiful disaster and she was going to enjoy every second of it. “I have pitched a tent many times,” Jaime added, obviously sensing her skepticism.

“I’m sure you have,” Brienne snorted. “But have you actually set up a real tent, ya know, one to sleep in?” Jaime just shook his head at her dirty mind, knowing full well he’d set himself up for that one. “I’ll just be right here if you need me,” she said sweetly, setting up one of the camp chairs. Before sitting down she went to the biggest cooler and grabbed a can of Bud Light.

As Jaime began to work Brienne pulled out her cell phone and started to take pictures. “What are you doing?” he asked, noticing she would snap a new photo every few minutes.

“I’m gonna make a Jaime-Lannister-tent-set-up-Wikihow,” she said. “Or Wikihow-not-to,” Brienne added under her breath.

“I heard that,” he called out, putting together another long tent pole and setting it on the ground beside him.

Brienne watched and continued to take pictures. The first steps looked correct, but when Jaime started to feed various poles through the canvas material, pausing to think after each one, she knew he was fucked. He was persistent though. He pushed poles through with confidence and when it was time to put them into the corners he asked her to help. She walked over and set down her beer to work. Brienne knew with the first one that he’d messed them up, but she just continued to help him until they had a free standing tent, or something that resembled a tent.

Brienne cocked her head to the side and looked at the tilted, oddly shaped mess that was supposed to be their home. “That doesn’t look right,” she said, picking up her can and taking another sip of her beer.

“Thank you Captain Obvious,” Jaime grumbled, flicking his eyes in her direction, glaring slightly. “I guess we take it apart and I’ll try again.” 

“With the instructions this time?” Brienne piped up.

Jaime sighed, “But I’ve never used them before and it’s always worked.”

Brienne picked them up and started to read while Jaime repeated, ‘did that’ and ‘check’ over and over again. The control freak inside her wanted to just take over and finish setting up the tent herself, but she decided she would allow him to keep his manly dignity and just ‘help’ so Jaime would feel like he’d done it pretty much all himself. She was somewhat stroking his damaged ego, but she’d had close to an hour of entertainment already, so she was okay with it.

With the instructions they had the tent up in less than half an hour. Jaime pegged the corners and stepped back to examine ‘his’ handiwork. “A thing of beauty,” he commented with a smile. “Now bring me a beer while you decorate the house Woman,” Jaime said, already prepared to duck from whatever she was going to throw in his direction. Luckily she knew he was joking, but still handed him a beer, only because she was standing beside the cooler. They finished their drinks and unzipped the tent to start organizing the inside.

It was massive, but by the time they got everything in Brienne realized it would be just about right. “So I only brought one air mattress,” Jaime said. “But it’s a king,” he added quickly. “And we have our own sleeping bags…” his voice trailed off and Brienne watched him scan the inside of the tent and then peek outside. “It appears I did forget something,” Jaime said, looking at her, blinking innocently.

“You forgot your fucking sleeping bag?” Brienne said, hand on her hip. “You better not have done that on purpose,” she warned.

“Don’t be silly, I would never even consider that… Okay, I might have considered it, but I swear, I didn’t actually do it on purpose,” Jaime said, holding his hands up. “It’s fine, I probably won’t need one anyway, I’ll just wear a sweatshirt to bed.”

“What else did you forget?” she said, almost afraid to ask.

“Toilet paper,” he said with a straight face.

“What?” Brienne squealed. It was bad enough that she was going to have to do her business in the woods. He better have fucking toilet paper or she was canoeing to the Jeep and driving back to the real world.

“You should see the look on your face,” he snickered. She was instantly relieved to find out he was joking, but he deserved to be playfully abused for teasing her, so she punched his arm. “Ouch,” he whined, rubbing his arm.

Her hand was stinging, she had hit him harder than she intended. “Oh my God, I’m so sorry….” The look on his face told her Jaime was teasing her yet again so she took another swing. He caught her wrist before it made contact and pulled it up around his neck, slipping his free hand around her waist. He held her firmly against him. She held her breath and met his gaze. “What are you doing?” she asked softly, all the edge gone from her voice.

“Apologizing,” he whispered back in response, before planting a warm kiss on her cheek. Brienne resisted the urge to turn her face so their lips would be almost touching. Instead she continued to hold her breath, until he pulled back a bit. She realized her heart was pounding and flashes of her dream the night before replayed in her mind. She couldn’t deny she was attracted to Jaime, but she could try to hide it.

“I will accept your apology if you make our bed,” Brienne said, gently twisting to escape his embrace and allow herself to breathe.

“Our bed. I like the sound of that,” Jaime commented. She ignored him yet again and stepped outside for fresh air.

By mid-afternoon they had the tent and the rest of their campsite all set up and could finally relax for a bit. “I’m just gonna take a picture of the lake and tweet it,” Jaime said, pulling out his phone. “What the hell?” he said, walking quickly towards the lake, away from the trees. “No fucking way,” he whined. Brienne bit her lip to keep from laughing as he held his phone up to the sky. She noticed hours ago that they had no cell signal, but didn’t mention it at the time. She was glad, because this scene was far more entertaining. Jaime ran out to the end of the dock. “For fuck sakes,” he growled, stomping his foot like a child.

“What’s wrong?” Brienne said innocently.

“Curse this fucking country and its terrible cell service…” He looked at her, face twisted as if he’d been shot. “I have no signal.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Aww, come on, bring it in,” Brienne said, waving Jaime over for a hug. He slipped into her open arms and laid his head on her shoulder with a theatrical sigh. “There, there,” she said, patting his back gently. “Hey, on the bright side you can still play Candy Crush and we have 3 chargers ready to go.”

“Yeah, until I beat the levels and can’t ask anyone for a ticket,” Jaime whined.

“Oh Muffin, it’s gonna be okay. We’ll find other things to do,” she said sarcastically, petting his hair like a child.

Jaime perked up, “Other things? What are these other things of which you speak?” He was looking at her with keen interest.

Her stomach growled. She knew her answer wasn’t going to be the one Jaime was alluding to in his flirtatious tone, but she smiled at him anyway, and paused dramatically. “We haven’t had a thing to eat since that bagel this morning, I’m starving.” She linked her arm through his, “come on Chef Lannister, what are you making me for supper?” It was long past lunch by then, and Brienne suspected if she took out her phone and looked at the time she would find it was actually getting on past supper time as well.

“Oh, supper, right….” He said, walking to the area they had set up as their temporary ‘kitchen’. “I am kinda hungry now that you mention it.” He opened the cooler with the food and peeked inside. “I’m not so sure you want me to cook, but I can try,” he offered, pulling out hotdogs. “It won’t be anything gourmet this week, that’s for sure,” Jaime said, tossing the wieners up and catching them.

“We can cook together,” she said, starting up the Coleman stove he’d brought. It was just like cooking on a BBQ really, but smaller. They made food and sat down in their camp chairs to eat. “I can see already this week is not going to be good for my girly figure,” Brienne joked, looking at the hotdog on her plate with Pringles chips on the side. 

Jaime knew she wasn’t any kind of health nut, but she tended to stay slim by keeping busy and exercising. “I’m sure we can find ways to burn those calories,” Jaime replied, taking a huge bite of his hotdog. Brienne gave him a look, sensing he was turning up the flirting again. “What? Like hiking and canoeing and swimming and stuff,” he added. The sparkle in his blue eyes told her that was not what he was thinking about at all. It wasn’t very often he didn’t have his sunglasses on during the day, looking every bit the big celebrity that he was. But it was nice to be able to see his eyes for a change and get a little glimpse into his mind once in a while.

By the time they had finished their food the sun was setting fast, daylight almost gone. With darkness approaching along came the bugs. “Fuck,” Brienne said, slapping her arm and squishing a mosquito. “I hate bugs,” she whined. She normally didn’t complain about much, but bugs and snakes were an issue for her. 

Jaime tossed her a can of Deep Woods and she quickly sprayed her entire body. But she swore it did nothing but attract more bugs. She swatted at her arms and legs over and over again and wanted to scream. “This place is infested,” she grumbled.

“Maybe if we light a fire it will help,” Jaime suggested. He started gathering twigs and branches from the surrounding woods and putting them in the fire pit someone previous had constructed. “If there’s one thing I can do it’s light a fire,” he said, tossing a match onto the wood and fanning the flames. You got that right, Brienne though, going back once again to her dream and the burning sensation she felt inside when he touched her. She had no doubt the real thing would feel any less sizzling. This is not the time to be thinking about that, she scolded herself. They would be sleeping side by side for the next 6 nights. She couldn’t have a dream like that again with him so close.

Jaime took a seat on the ground near the fire. She looked at the camp chair, but shrugged and walked over, taking a seat beside him. She groaned as she sat. Her shoulders were killing her from canoeing. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

“I haven’t canoed in a long time, shoulders and arms are kinda sore,” she explained, rubbing the back of her neck.

“C’mere,” Jaime said, shifting to allow her to sit in front of him. She hesitated for a second. It’s not like he’d never given her a massage before. He did it all the time, but there were usually people around, it was always so innocent. She slid over and positioned herself between his legs. The second his hands touched her shoulders Brienne melted. It felt so good. She sighed and relaxed her muscles to let him work his magic.

“God that feels so good,” she moaned, leaning her neck forward and closing her eyes. She could feel the heat from the fire on her face, but it was intensified by Jaime touching her. All these feelings he was bringing out in her were a bit nerve wracking. It had to be because they were alone, she decided. But it wasn’t just that. They had been alone many times and she hadn’t wanted to jump his bones like she did in that moment. It must be the flirting, she decided next. But Jaime flirted all the time, though it was usually slightly more subtle than he’d been the past couple days. Brienne began to wonder if he was serious with any of his comments. Did he really want to fuck her? Or was he just being his usually testosterone fueled self and teasing her? They were really good friends and as much as some may have suspected it, they had never crossed the line before. “Feel any better?” Jaime asked, breaking the spell and bringing her back to reality.

“Oh, uh, yes,” Brienne stammered.  
She went to move but he stopped her, “just stay.” He wrapped his arms around her. “Lean back on me, mosquitos hate me for some reason. Might help.” She leaned back against his hard chest and relaxed in Jaime’s arms. It was nice to be held by someone, very comforting whether she needed comfort or not.

They stared into the fire, enjoying the warmth. It got rather chilly after the sun went down, even though the days were hot and muggy. The fact they had been sweating half the day paddling the canoe made it seem even chillier. Brienne was sure she had a sunburn, even though she’d put sunscreen on three times. They stayed there in each other’s arms until the fire burned low and started to go out. “I’m gonna go change into my pajamas,” she said, standing up.

She went into the tent and quickly changed into a warm pair of jammies. So much for wearing the summer ones, she thought. She had expected the mugginess to last through the night like it often did at home, forgetting how much further North they would be.

As she was getting her sleeping bag organized Jaime joined her in the tent. “Do you want me to just unzip my sleeping bag?” She asked him. “We can share, it’s not a big deal.”

“Nah, it’s fine. I’ll just sleep in this,” Jaime said, pointing to the track pants and hoodie he had put on when it got cooler out.

Brienne climbed into her sleeping bag and zipped herself in. She felt the mattress bounce as Jaime joined her in bed, way over on the other side. It seemed far away after they had been so close all evening by the fire. But she knew it was best to have that distance between them.

Brienne was just about asleep when she heard a buzz around her head. She swatted and settled in to sleep again but it returned. “Fuck,” she growled, sitting up, waiting for the buzz again. She  
heard it by her ear and smacked, hitting herself in the side of the head. “Ouch,” she hissed.

“What are you doing?” Jaime asked groggily. “You’re bouncing the mattress. Feels like I’m at the rodeo or something.”

“There’s a mosquito in here. I’m trying to kill it,” Brienne whispered, as if the mosquito might hear her. It buzzed again and she flailed her hands around her head trying to hit it. “Little bastard,” she grumbled. Her hand had connected with something and Brienne waited, hoping she had killed it.

“Just go to sleep,” Jamie moaned. “There could be lots of mosquitos in here.”

“There’s not,” she said confidently. “There’s just this one little fucker and I think I got…. Oh you piece of shit,” she seethed angrily, hearing the buzz again. “That’s it, I’m turning on the light,” She said, unzipping her sleeping bag enough to reach for the battery powered lantern. 

Jaime groaned and rolled over, hiding his face from the light. She waited for her eyes to adjust and started scanning the tent for her nemesis. “Got ya,” she said, spotting the bug, flying around. She lunged and tried to squish it between her hands, but missed. “For fuck sakes….” 

She scanned the tent again and saw it, but had to climb completely out of her sleeping back to reach it. She lunged for a second time and felt the bug splat between her hands. Her legs bumped into Jaime as she attacked and she ended up landing on him with a thud.

“Ooooffff,” he grunted. “What the hell?” He rolled and Brienne was lying half on top of him.

“Hi,” she said, with a sheepish grin. Bri held up her hand to display the flattened bug. “I got it,” she said triumphantly. Jaime just shook his head. In the moment of silence that followed Brienne tried to ignore the fact that her shirt was drooping and Jaime could likely see right down the front of it. And the fact that she was pretty much straddling him at the groin area. When she saw his eyes wander she scrambled off him and got back into her sleeping bag. “Sorry, but that had to be done.” She sighed at the peace and quiet.

“Good night Rambo,” Jaime muttered after she turned off the light again.

Before Brienne could even respond she heard a noise again. It wasn’t a mosquito this time though, it was something else, something outside. “No, no, no,” she moaned. It was a cricket. She hated the sound they made. She shut her eyes and tried to ignore the annoying squeak, squeak, squeak.

“What now?” Jaime sighed.

“Can’t you hear that?” She wailed. “I hate crickets. I hate them so much. They are the worst bugs ever.”

“Geez, I thought mosquitos were the worst,” Jaime said, rolling to face her. “Can you just ignore it and get some sleep? You’re acting really girly right now.”

“Me? Girly?” Brienne huffed. “You packed more hair product than I did.”

“Just go to sleep,” he insisted.

Brienne tried to relax but the squeaking started up again. She lifted her arms and banged them back down on the air mattress with a thud, bouncing the entire thing, then sat up, crossed her arms and full on pouted. She really was tired. It had been an exhausting day getting everything set up. She just wanted to sleep. That’s all.

Jaime sat up too. She couldn’t see much more than his shadow, but she felt the mattress move as he shifted. The next thing she knew Jaime’s lips were on hers and they were kissing. Her  
mind was screaming and she knew her eyes were likely wide open, but they closed as she gave in and kissed him back. His lips were warm and so was the hand he placed on her neck. He brushed her lips and drew back several times. Each time they lost contact Brienne wanted to pull him right back in and was relieved the instant he returned. 

Instinctively she parted her lips and flicked her tongue out, delighted when Jaime’s was there to meet hers. His fingers were threaded through the tiny wisps at the back of her neck and it made Brienne wish she had longer hair and he could bury both fists in her thick mane. She gasped as his tongue probed deeper into her mouth and she felt things stirring inside her that hadn’t been alive for a while. When her mind started to explore the option of ripping off his clothes Brienne forced herself to pull away. “What? What was that?” She asked, licking at the excess moisture on her lips.

“A distraction,” Jaime said, releasing her. “Bet you forgot all about the cricket didn’t you?”

Brienne didn’t answer as she lay back down in bed. Even when the cricket started to chirp again all she could think about was the feel of his lips and how much she had enjoyed the kiss. And how badly she wanted it to happen again. She nodded off to dirty thoughts of him, the squeak of the cricket and Jaime’s gentle snores.


	4. Chapter 4

Brienne woke the next morning to the sound of birds chirping at the crack of dawn. She groaned and put her pillow over her head to try and block the perky noises. They seemed so happy at fucking 6am or whatever it was. She was used to getting up early for work, but that was different. She left for work excited. Deliriously excited. She loved her job and it was worth getting up before the sun, even when the cameras were rolling she was still happy to show up. But this was a vacation and Brienne wanted to wake up when her body was ready, not from nature’s alarm.

She groaned again and woke up Jaime. “Huh, what… another bug? Just go to sleep…” he mumbled, rolling over.

“It’s not a bug this time,” she said. “It’s birds. Fucking chirpy, happy, stupid birds.”

He turned towards her with a grin, “do you always wake up this perky? A regular Mary fucking Poppins aren’t you?”

“You ain’t seen nothing yet,” Brienne threatened, but it lacked any malice. Jaime rolled onto his back and stretched and she couldn’t help but notice the huge tent in his joggers. “Oh,” she exclaimed, blushing immediately when Jaime realized what she was looking at.

It didn’t embarrass him in the least, he continued to grin at her. “Morning wood,” he shrugged. “You wanna…” He started. “I mean, it’s a shame to waste it.” Jaime started laughing at the look on her face. It was somewhere between shock and horror, but if he only knew the truth... they would be fucking already.

“I have to pee.” It wasn’t the ideal response, but it was the first thing that came to mind and it got her out of the tent. It was also true, she really did have to go. I couldn’t have fucked him anyway, Brienne thought, the second she stood up and realized just how badly she had to pee. Why the hell am I even considering it? She wondered. He was obviously kidding. She blushed again, picturing just how endowed he’d appeared to be. She had a sneaky suspicion there was a lot hiding under those pants.

She wandered a ways into the woods and found a spot to do her business. Brienne squatted and peed, then wiped with the toilet paper she had brought. She had also brought a bottle of hand sanitizer and used a bit, then tucked it back in her pajama pants pocket. She started to wander back towards the tent, hoping he’d got control of things in his underwear, when something on the ground caught her eyes. She froze and stared down at a small snake completely blocking her path. Panic set in immediately and she couldn’t move. She hated her extremely girly response to such a small critter, but if there was one thing that terrified her it was snakes. She would have much rather ran into a massive grizzly bear. Her feet were froze but her voice still worked. “JAIME,” she shrieked as loud as she could. “Help.” When he didn’t appear instantly she yelled again, “Jaime, please hurry.”

Finally he appeared before her, wearing only sandals and underwear, breathing heavy from running. “What? Are you okay?” Jaime said, continuing to approach.

“No, look,” Brienne hissed, pointing a shaky finger at the ground in front of her. “Get it, please. Get rid of it.”

“Oh shit,” he said, stopping dead in his tracks. “It’s a snake. What are we going to do?” he asked, looking at her with the same terror that was in her own eyes. “Can’t you just pick it up and fling it somewhere?” she asked.

“Are you crazy?” Jaime said. “I’m not touching that thing. What if it’s poisonous?”

“It’s not,” Brienne huffed. “It’s just a plane old grass snake… I think…”

“They might have different snakes up here,” he shot back. “Maybe it’s a Canadian Viper or something.”

“You’re making shit up, there’s no such thing as a Canadian Viper,” Brienne replied in a hushed whisper. “Now grow a pair and get rid of the damn thing. Please?” She added the ‘please’ at the end incase he was thinking of deserting her.

“Maybe if I poke it with a stick,” he was thinking out loud.

Brienne shook her head, “No,no, no, you can’t poke it, what if it slithers over here after me?”

“Jump over it and run,” Jaime suggested.

“For Christ sakes Lannister, can’t you just grab its tail and whip it into the woods?” she pleaded.

“Fine,” he grumbled, approaching the snake slowly. 

Brienne watched as Jaime reached for the tail and pulled his hand back several times, chickening out. “Didn’t you hold a snake in an episode last season?” she asked. 

“It was fake, jackass,” Jaime whispered. They staged a lot of things so it shouldn’t have been a shocker. 

“Oh… all this time I thought they just put a real one to sleep or something,” she said in surprise.

Jaime reached out again and just as he was about to grab the snake started to slither away. He jumped and screamed like a girl. Brienne started to giggle. “Fuck off Princess, I just saved your life,” he said, standing up.

“Oh my God,” Brienne snorted. “But you screamed… like… a… 5 year old….” He glared at her until she calmed down. “And why are you in your underwear?”

 

“I was trying to get dressed when your piercing voice echoed across the entire lake,” Jaime replied. “I thought someone was trying to kill you, so I came running.”

“Oh, well I’m fine now,” Brienne smiled. “You can go finish getting your clothes on.” She followed him back into the tent.

“I have a better idea,” he said, digging a towel out of his bag. “Why don’t we go bath before breakfast?” He reached for the waistband of his underwear. “Might want to close your eyes,” he suggested. Brienne turned her back to him. “Okay,” he said, a second later. When she turned around he had a towel wrapped around his waist.

Jaime picked up a bar of soap and his shampoo. “Get undressed and come join me,” he suggested. She must have had a strange look on her face because he continued. “The lake’s the only bath tub we’ve got. Once we’re in the water you won’t be able to see a thing. I’ll close my eyes while you get in, no peeking, I promise.”

Without waiting for her response he left. After sweating so much the day before Brienne really did want to get cleaned up. But both of them, naked, in the lake… What the fuck is going on? She wondered. Am I really going to skinny dip with Jaime? It became apparent that she was as she started to peel off her clothes. Completely naked she wrapped a large towel around her body and took a deep breath. This was a terrible idea. Or a brilliant idea. She honestly wasn’t sure.

Jaime was chest deep in the lake when she arrived at the little beach area. “Come in, the water is actually quite warm,” he called out. He turned away from her and she recognized it as her cue to enter without him seeing her. She quickly dropper her towel with his and stepped into the water. Jaime was right, it was very warm. She continued in until she was deep enough to sink under to her shoulders.

“Mmm, this is lovely,” Brienne sighed, letting him know he could turn around. They spent the next few minutes lathering up their hair and dunking under the water to rinse it off. She looked at the cloud of suds on the top of the water, shaking the water droplets from her short hair. It took her back to when she was a child, camping with her family. This was exactly how they would all bathe and she used to love it so much. The memories were ones she would cherish her entire life.

Jaime was studying her. “You look really happy,” he commented.

She nodded and returned the smile that was on his face. “I am.”

He was lathering his arms and chest with the bar of soap when it slipped from his hands and plunked into the water. “Shit,” he muttered, diving under to retrieve it. As he dove down she caught a quick glimpse of his ass and shivered. Fuck, she ached to see all of him. To see him and touch him… Her daydream was interrupted by something grabbing her ankle. Brienne shrieked, but quickly realized it was Jaime , teasing her. When he popped up he was directly in front of her, their bodies only inches apart. When Brienne took a deep breath she felt her nipples graze his chest. “Hi,” he said, with a lop sided grin.

“Hey,” she whispered. It was all she could get out as the desire to hold her breath, with Jaime so close, overwhelmed her.

“Did you like it last night?” he asked, in a voice she had never heard before. It was almost a little bit shy, awkward even, and perhaps a tiny bit of fear. “When I kissed you, did you like it?”

“Yes,” she replied quietly, unable to meet his eyes at first. But when she finally looked up, the way he was looking back at her made her heart thud. His wet hand touched her cheek and Jaime leaned in, covering her mouth with his. His lips were damp and cool, but when he opened his mouth and their tongues met he was warm and inviting. Brienne had to admit he was one hell of a kisser. Not that she’d anticipated anything less. A man as sexy as Jaime had to have skills that came with, what she assumed, was vast experience. She felt his hand on her shoulder first, but Jaime slowly moved it down her arm and then rested it on her bare hip, somewhere under the water. As he delved his tongue deeper he squeezed her gently and pulled her body against his. She had actually forgot they were naked until she felt her boobs pressing against his chest and something… something hard pushing into her hip, that was definitely not part of his hand.

Just as his hand slid around to cup her ass a loud noise startled them and Jaime pulled away. They both ducked back into the water as a motor boat came flying around the corner of their island and roared past. “Holy shit,” she exclaimed, her heart beating even fast than it was moments ago. She looked at Jaime . The spell was broken and an awkward silence hung between them. “I guess we should probably get out now huh?” she said, ending the quiet.

“Uh, yeah,” Jaime cleared his throat. “Guess so.” He turned his back while Brienne got out and wrapped up in her towel.

“All clear,” she called out, wandering towards the tent in a daze. The same thought kept returning to her mind, over and over. What the fuck is going on? She wondered.


	5. Chapter 5

Jaime gave her enough time to get dressed before he arrived at the tent. "Can I come in?" he asked. Brienne was surprised he even bothered to get permission.

"Yeah I'm dressed," she said. She had opted for a swim suit and a long cover up that tied on the side. After breakfast she planned on getting comfy in the sun with a good book. She couldn't remember which books she had selected from the pile she had gathered at home, but they had all come highly recommended by friends.

Brienne was hoping that a few hours of reading might be just the distraction she needed to put the little bathing incident out of her mind. It was consuming her to the point where she burnt their eggs and had to start over, and dropped the cup of juice she poured. It wasn't like her at all. Brienne was usually quite calm, collected, and there wasn't much that got to her.

It got even more stressful when Jaime noticed. "What has got in to you?" he laughed, picking up the plastic cup she dropped and adding it to the bag of garbage they had started. Jaime grabbed a new red solo cup and poured her more juice. Brienne took it from his hand, feeling electricity course through her with the touch of their fingers. "You could just join me," he said, pulling out a can of beer and cracking it.

"Jesus Jaime, it's like 9 AM. Beer with breakfast?" she scoffed.

"It's 5 o'clock somewhere," he joked, taking a drink. "Hmm, we are gonna have to go somewhere later and get more ice I think. Beer's getting a bit warm."

"Where can we get ice?" she asked.

"There's that little town a few miles back. We could go around supper time and grab a bite to eat while we are out? If you want?" he suggested.

Brienne knew they had plenty of food but one meal out, since they were already going to town, wouldn't hurt. "Sure," she replied after she finished chewing her scrambled eggs. Jaime took another drink and then spoke, “I know you don’t mind beer, but maybe we can pick up some coolers or something you’d like better and a bottle of something strong… a good Canadian whiskey perhaps?”

“I don’t remember seeing a grocery store…” Brienne replied, picturing the little town they had drove through.

“Oh you can’t buy liquor at the grocery store here,” Jaime said, grinning. “They have an entire fucking store that’s all booze. It’s the LLBO or something like that.” 

“Sounds kinda heavenly,” Brienne joked.

“Oh it is. They have these big walk in coolers filled with beer and aisles and aisles of wine, spirits, and every kind of liquor you can imagine,” he said excitedly. “Oh and some days they even give samples.”

“Seriously?” Brienne giggled. She couldn’t imagine going to the grocery store in at home and someone handing her a little cup of booze.

“Yep. Seriously. Other than the snakes, Ontario isn’t all that bad.” She couldn’t help but snort at the memory of Jaime and the ‘Canadian Viper.’ 

“Stop, those creatures are vile. I hope my girly scream scared him away for good.”

They chatted and laughed while they finished eating, then cleaned up the dishes together. “I’m going to grab a book and go lay on the dock to read,” Brienne said, closing the cooler after putting away the dreaded juice. When she turned around Jaime was standing in front of her. Directly in front of her –blocking her path. “What are you doing?” she asked, trying hard to disguise the shakiness in her voice.

He didn’t say a word at first. He simply reached out and pulled the tie on the side of her cover up. As it released the whole thing fell open, exposing her swimsuit. Brienne resisted the urge to pull the material back around her body and within seconds it was too late, as Jaime grabbed each side and pushed it down over her shoulders until it was off completely. “You cover up too much,” he said finally. “You wear long sleeves in the middle of July back home. It’s hot, you don’t need all that material on you.” Jaime smiled and his voice softened even more. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in a swim suit. You’re hot Tarth.”

Hot. He had to say that word didn’t he? She thought. She was hot alright – literally. Her face was burning so warm she was sure the blush was going to cover her entire body in seconds. She was wearing a tankini. Fairly modest, though it bared a bit of her stomach and the usual amount of cleavage she was comfortable with. Jaime’s eyes scanned her body and despite the heat and the warmth in her face Brienne shivered. She wracked her brain for a sexy or sassy reply, but the words that escaped her mouth were certainly not witty or flirty, “Oh, uh, thanks.” She could still feel the brush of his hands lingering on her shoulders and she found herself staring at his lips, hoping he would kiss her again. “I’m going to wander around the island for a bit. I think it’s fairly small, but I’m just gonna walk to the other side and check things out,” Jaime said, snapping her out of the trance.

“Okie dokie,” Brienne replied. Okie dokie? Who the fuck even says that? She wondered as she headed into the tent to grab a book. She was too preoccupied with the fact that she had somehow crossed the border, canoed to an island, and turned into a bumbling idiot to pay attention to what book she was choosing.

It wasn’t until she was set up comfortable on the dock that Brienne realized she had grabbed the worst possible option from the ones she had brought. It was a book called The Training of Tessa which was along the same lines as 50 Shades of Grey. The trilogy hadn’t been a huge favorite of hers, but she had to admit some of the sex scenes were pretty hot. A good friend had read this particular book and suggested she try it so Brienne had borrowed it and packed it for the trip without considering the content.

Oh well, she thought. I’m here now and comfortable, might as well just read it. So she started. Brienne was lost in the book when something caught her attention. Jaime had joined her on the dock. He lay down and rested his head on her stomach, then looked up at her. “Whatcha reading?”

“Oh, nothing exciting,” she lied, quickly closing the book. She had just got to a juicy part and really wanted to read more, but not with Jaime lying on her, driving her all sorts of crazy. Instinctively she reached out and touched his hair, moving a piece that was falling in his face. Brienne had always loved his hair a bit shorter but he was pretty damn cute no matter what length he wore it. 

“Read to me,” Jaime said taking a deep relaxing breath.

“Oh you wouldn’t like this book, trust me,” she said, slightly panicked.

“But I want you to read to me,” Jaime said. “I always love when you read stuff out loud. Your voice is so… I don’t know, expressive, yet very calming.” Brienne hesitated so he prodded more, reaching for the book where she set it down. “Oh, I get it…” he said with a grin, looking at the cover. “We’ve watched a porno together, I’m sure this can’t be much worse than that. Just read, from wherever you left off.”

Brienne knew she wasn’t going to get out of this so she inhaled deeply, opened to where she had left off and started to read: ““Hello Tessa” He had breathed in her ear, “I suggest you get in my car.” Near paralyzed with fear she turned slowly and looked straight into intense sparkling brown eyes, flecked with green, there was no way she would deny Him, all of her life-long fantasies were coming true. They had gone to a local park, where He had run His hands over her shaking body, entwined His fingers in her hair and pulled her to His lips where they kissed deeply and passionately, her body melting further with each kiss and caress.” Brienne paused. “Is that enough?” she asked, hoping Jaime would think it was ridiculous and allow her to stop.

“Nope, keep going. This could get good…” Jaime replied as he shifted, moving his head a bit higher on her stomach. That mean he was even closer to her breasts, where her nipples were embarrassingly hard. She wasn’t sure if it was from the book or Jaime… likely a little of both.

Brienne continued: “His hands were so gentle, but firm enough to know that there really was no escape. He worked over her clothed body, gradually relaxing her until He slipped His hand under her top and slid His fingers inside the lacy material of her bra, slowly releasing her right breast. Her heaving chest betrayed her fear and lust, a deep red flush creeping across her as He leaned in and sucked her nipple deep into His mouth.”

“Why are you stopping again?” Jaime said, propping up on an elbow to look at her. “Come on, read a bit more,” he added, laying back down.

 

Her heart was pounding and she was feeling far too aroused, but she kept reading: “She moaned loudly, eyes closing and arching her back to push into Him, taking her so close to the edge of climax then instinctively stopping His exploration of her body. Pulling away from her, He held her gaze, fingers once more tightly wrapped in her hair.

“I am going to enjoy you,” He uttered as she gasped to regain her composure. Every word He spoke to her was like a lightning bolt straight to her sex. Deep and powerful, she had to know more about Him whatever the cost.”

“There, that’s the end of the chapter,” Brienne said, quickly closing the book. Thankfully Jaime let her off the hook and got up, wandering off once again. The morning passed quickly and around mid afternoon Jaime begged her to go somewhere with him. 

“Would you slow down,” Brienne grumbled, tromping through the lightly wooded area, trying to keep up with his lead. “I can’t go that fast in flip flops.”

Jaime stopped to wait for her to catch up. When she arrived at his side he spoke, “you want a piggy back or something, slow poke?”

“Oh hell no,” she said, giving him a look. 

“Suit yourself,” Jaime said, grabbing her and tossing her over his shoulder. His arms were wrapped around her bare legs and Brienne had no chance of escape.

“What are you doing?” she squealed as he started to walk again.

“Trying to get there before dark,” Jaime grunted. Brienne squeezed her toes to make sure she didn’t lose her flip flops.

“Put me down,” she demanded. “I’m too heavy.”

“You’re kidding right?” Jaime said. “You’re not that heavy at all.” He was big and strong, so she likely wasn’t too heavy for him to carry, but with her height she was certainly no feather. Jaime obviously knew they didn’t have much farther to go because in less than a minute he set her down. They were directly on the other side of the island. “Look,” he said, pointing up at a tree. She followed his gaze high into the willow tree and saw a cute little fort someone had built. “You have to come up,” Jaime said, heading for the ladder, crudely made, consisting of several 2x4s nailed to the tree. “It’s sturdy, I’ve been up already.”

After the Edge Walk Brienne realized her fear of lower heights had all but faded away. She climbed up right behind Jaime. The flip flops were certainly not suited for hiking through the woods or climbing trees but she managed. When she joined him on the platform she immediately realized what he wanted her to see. From the tree fort they could see out over pretty much the entire lake. It was beautiful. It was an interesting contrast to looking out over the city in Toronto. Instead of miles of buildings, roads, and city life, they could see water, islands and forest. It was peaceful and serene.

“I thought maybe we could come back tonight for sunset,” Jaime said. “Maybe bring that bottle of whiskey I’m gonna buy?”

“I’m not sure that drinking whiskey in a tree is a smart idea,” she laughed. “But I love the idea of watching the sunset.”

“Hmm, you’re probably right… but a drink or two should be fine,” he persisted. “We’ll  
make sure we climb down before we get too tipsy.”

“You intending on getting me drunk tonight, Lannister?” Brienne flirted. She had taken it easy with any flirting the last couple days. Jaime was doing enough for both of them anyway.

“What’s a camping trip without a late night and a bottle of Rye?” He shrugged, “you’ll likely drink me under the table as usual anyway.” Jaime was probably right. He was a bit of a lightweight in comparison. But what it really came down to was that she could hold her liquor very well given her stature. If it was beer Jaime could outdrink her for sure. Maybe even wine. But the hard stuff – not a chance. Rye, Rum, Vodka, Jager… it didn’t matter – she could outlast him every time.

“Hey look, someone else is camping over on that island,” Jaime said, pointing across the way to the next small island. Brienne looked and saw a man standing beside a couple lounge chairs. She wondered how they got such large chairs to their campsite, but noticed the pontoon boat parked at their dock and understood. “Oh no he’s not…” Jaime said in horror. Brienne’s eyes quickly shifted back to the man, who already had his shirt off and was pushing down his shorts. “He is…” Jaime added, looking at Brienne. “We might be in for a show,” he said as a second figure wandered down to meet him. “What the fuck… that’s not a woman… oh shit… they’re….” Brienne started to laugh at Jaime’s commentary. He went from being excited about the possibility of seeing a hetero couple going at it on the beach to being completely creeped out that it was two men.

“If that was two women you would be running to find binoculars,” Brienne joked.

“Listen, I’m no homophobe, but two guys… I just can’t…” Jaime shivered.

Brienne shrugged, “it’s just sex between two consenting adults.” It wasn’t something she wanted to watch either, but Jaime was squirming and she was thoroughly enjoying that. “They look like they’re in love,” She added. “Look at how passionately they’re kissing.”

“I am not looking,” Jaime said, glaring at her. “You shouldn’t be looking either,” he continued. “Let the boys have some privacy, Jeez Bri.”

Brienne shook her head and looked away. “You’re such an ass. It was perfectly fine to watch when you assumed it was a guy and girl…” She hadn’t intended to watch at all, whether it was two guys, two girls, or a man and woman, but she couldn’t resist pointing it out. “But now that you don’t want to watch it’s wrong? Hypocrite,” Brienne crossed her arms and gave him a challenging look.

Jaime smiled at her, “if there’s anything worth being hypocritical about it’s this.”

Brienne found herself smiling back. “Who knew we were going to see the moon already?” she said giggling.

“Oh God,” Jaime groaned. “Let’s get outta her for now.” He led the way down and Brienne started after him. Suddenly she heard him grunt followed by a thud. She turned and saw he’d fallen off the ladder and was lying on the ground.

“Holy shit, Jaime? Are you okay?” she called out, pausing and waiting for a response. When he didn’t reply Brienne picked up her pace and quickly made her way safely to the ground. She moved to where he was lying and dropped to her knees by his side. “Jaime? Talk to me… are you alright?”

“I don’t think I’m breathing,” he whispered. The sound of his voice sent relief coursing through her body. “Maybe you could try that mouth to mouth thing…” he said, clearly attempting to sound pathetic.

“Nice try. But you can’t talk if you’re not breathing,” she replied.

“Oh right… well maybe you could just kiss it better than?” Jaime suggested.

“I don’t even want to know what part you’d like me to kiss better,” she said, standing and offering him help up.

He took her hand and stood, brushing off the leaves and twigs. “Everything hurts,” he whined. “So maybe just a kiss on the lips to promote full body healing?”

Brienne surprised herself by walking over and planting a kiss, full on his mouth. It wasn’t romantic or intense like the others. “Better?” she asked, pulling away. Jaime must have sensed that was about all he was going to get because he nodded in response. “Good, now how about we head back so I can put some clothes on for our trip to town?” They made their way back to the other side of the island. Brienne tried not to think about all the snakes that could be hiding, just ready to slither out on the path at any time. She went in the tent and changed, then emerged ready to go. “Just gotta grab the Canadian cash I brought,” Jaime explained, heading into the tent.

He came out holding a wad of bright colors. “I forgot how pretty their money is,” Brienne said, eying the green, purple and blue bills. There was a pink one in the mix too. “It’s different now too,” Jaime said, handing her a purple 10 dollar bill. “It’s like plastic money or something.”

“Oh, that’s so weird,” Brienne said, rubbing the smooth bill between her fingers. “Well at least if we tip the canoe we won’t have to dry the money,” she laughed.

“Why do you even mention things like that?” Jaime groaned. “You’re gonna jinx us for sure. I swear, if I lose my bottle of whiskey in the middle of the lake you’re diving down after it.”

Brienne was feeling rather sassy by that point, “If the canoe tips I can guarantee you it won’t be my fault. Your, ahem… skills… are severely lacking.”

“Okay Pocahontas, I’ll give you that. My canoeing skills might be lacking, but I make up for it in other departments,” Jaime replied, winking at her before climbing in somewhat smoothly.

“Well it certainly ain’t the subtlety department,” She said under her breath.

As usual he heard her. “Nope, definitely not.”

After a quick trip across the lake they pulled the canoe up on shore. “Do you think it’s safe just to leave it there?” she asked.

“Yeah,” Jaime said confidently. “I mean, this is the true North strong and free, where people say sorry for saying sorry. It’s not like we’re leaving it Miami where it’d be stolen, repainted, sold and strapped to the top of a woody wagon with a family of 6 singing Disney tunes on their way to Alaska.” Brienne giggled. Sadly, it was the truth. If you didn’t lock it down in Miami it was gone.

“Wait what Disney tunes would they be singing and why are they going to Alaska?” Brienne asked.

Without missing a beat Jaime sang, “When I finally do what frozen things do in Summer.” They climbed into the Jeep and discussed why the family needed a canoe and where they would stay on the drive to town. By the time they pulled up to the LCBO Brienne was laughing so hard her sides were hurting.

She had checked out the entire store but found that Jaime was still in the whiskey section where she’d left him with a bottle of Forty Creek in one hand and a bottle of Wiser’s in the other. “If I had another hand I’d be holding the Gibson’s too,” Jaime commented, when she approached. “How do I choose?”

Brienne picked up the Gibson’s and held it beside the other two bottles. With her free hand she started point at them one at a time, “Eeny meeny miney mo, catch a tiger by the toe, if he hollers let him go, eeny meeny miney mo…. Wiser’s it is.” She took the bottle of Forty Creek from his hand and put it back on the shelf. “Easy peasy.”

“Wow am I ever glad I brought you,” Jaime said sarcastically. “That was truly enlightening.”

“Got the job done didn’t it?” she shot back over her shoulder as they headed for the checkout with the rye and the two different kinds of coolers she’d picked out.

 

They grabbed an early supper at a place called MacGregor’s and headed to a convenience store for ice last thing before heading back to the campsite. 15 minutes later Brienne was still sitting in the Jeep waiting when Jaime came out, practically running, jumped in the Jeep, threw the 3 bags of ice in the back and raced off. “I can see a man’s definition of time is as skewed as his definition of length,” Brienne commented. “I’ll be one minute, turns into 15, just like a few inches becomes a foot….”

“That was not my fault,” Jaime defended himself. “You know how when Canadians come to the States and people will say ‘hey do you know my cousin’s friend George from Toronto?’ as if every Canadian in the country should know every other one?” Brienne nodded with a little laugh. She couldn’t remember how many times she’d heard that exact conversation and rolled her eyes every time. “Well that dude in there, he would have known George from Toronto and George’s parents, kids, in laws and 5th cousin twice removed.” Jaime took a deep breath. “I heard about Psycho Jack who owns the white bungalow on the corner of King and Main, Rosie who runs the Diner that we should have eaten at and Mikey that owns the pub where we did eat.” He turned off the main road, heading towards the lake. “I also know that Mr. Miller is a Klepto and some well-endowed dude named Tony from Montreal, who doesn’t even speak French by the way, is putting the moves on Rocky’s wife Lynn and there’s very likely to be a bar brawl tomorrow night at the billiard hall.”

“Wait, did you say billiards?” Brienne perked up.

“That’s all you got out of the entire conversation?” Jaime said, turning to look at her.

“Pretty much,” she admitted. “Oh and that I might like to meet this Tony from Montreal.” Jaime shook his head but smiled. “Do you think we could check out the billiard place sometime?”

“Yeah… just not tomorrow night,” he replied, pulling into the same spot the Jeep had been parked. Sure enough the canoe was still there and they made it back to their campsite without incident.

The timing was perfect to gather their things, hike back across the island and get up into the tree as the sun was starting to set. Brienne watched the blazing ball of fire sinking down into the horizon and felt very peaceful. The sunset was absolutely stunning and she wished she had brought her phone to take a few pictures. It wasn’t until the sun was fully set that Jaime pulled out the bottle of whiskey and shot glass. 

“Let’s play a game…” Jaime said, pouring a shot. “We ask a question and the choice is to answer it or drink the shot. Simple.” Brienne narrowed her eyes and waited for his first question. “I’ll start simple… who’s your girl crush?” he asked.

Brienne laughed. “That’s easy, Margaery of course.”

“Margaery Tyrell?” Jaime said, seemingly surprised.  
“Yep,” she nodded. “She’s gorgeous and she’s the sweetest person I have ever met.” Brienne thought of her first question and started off easy as well. “Other than Bronn and I who is your favourite person to film with and who is the most difficult?”

Jaime thought for a second. “Tyrion for sure.” She wasn’t surprised, Jaime loved his little brother. “But Podrick is right up there too,” he added. “He’ so awkward, but he’s really funny.” “As for the most difficult… you know…” Brienne bit her lip to keep from laughing. Cersei was the biggest diva in the world and pretty much anyone on the show would have given the same answer. 

Round one and the shot was untouched. But Jaime got right into it with his second question. “Ever had a threesome?” Brienne cocked her head to the side and picked up the shot glass. She looked at him with a smile and downed it. He had to know she wasn’t that sexually adventurous, but it was more interesting to keep him thinking. 

“I knew it,” Jaime said, grinning at her. “If you’ve never done it you would have just answered and said no.”

Brienne blinked at him innocently. “I guess you’ll never know for sure,” she said sweetly.

She asked him about losing his virginity, which he answered of course, and then waited for his next question. “This one requires preparation,” Jaime said, scooting closer to her. Brienne’s heart rate increased exponentially in relation to the distance between them. She felt his hand on her neck and knew exactly what was coming. Jaime brushed her lips gently and pulled back, capturing her bottom lip and sucking lightly. His tongue slipped easily into her mouth as Brienne parted her lips in anticipation. She let him take completely control, enjoying every second of his dominance. It was like they had kissed a million times before, not just a couple. It felt smooth and natural, with none of the awkwardness that tends to happen the first few times. When he finally pulled away she took a deep breath to gather herself.

When Jaime finally asked his question she realized that he hadn’t just been casually flirting with her. It was more, she was sure of it. Jaime wanted her every bit as much as she wanted him. “Did you like that?” he asked in a hushed whisper that was so sexy it made her heart flutter.

In that moment, confident his feelings were mutual, she decided she was going to completely change her course of action. No longer would she be somewhat shy and tentative. The lack of uncertainty changed everything. He wanted her. And Brienne was going to enjoy every second of his pursuit. Her new game plan was to drive him absolutely crazy - starting right then. Brienne licked her lips, and picked up the glass. “Cheers,” she said, pouring the whiskey down her throat in one quick shot.


	6. Chapter 6

By the time they decided climbing out of the tree was probably a good idea Brienne had drank four shots and Jaime three. She suspected that the fact he started avoiding question was more so he could try some of the booze as opposed to him not wanting to answer the question. She was quite sure that Jaime would answer anything she wanted to know with very little prodding.

“Can you try not to swan dive off the ladder this time, please?” She asked as they began to climb down.

“It was worth it for the kiss,” Jaime replied back. “But man, my ass really does hurt. A stick jabbed right into my butt cheek.” Brienne smiled. “Maybe you can check it out for me later? In case it needs medical attention.”

“I know a couple guys who I’m sure would be more than happy to give your ass some, uh, medical attention,” Brienne said, jumping off the last step onto the ground.

“You’re an evil, evil woman,” Jaime said, shining the flashlight briefly in her face. You ain’t seen nothing yet, Brienne thought, allowing herself a private smile, once the light was out of her eyes. It was follow by a flutter of nerves in her tummy. She had big plans, but she wasn’t actually sure she had it in her to pull them off. 

A rustling in the nearby bushes caught their attention. “Fuck, what was that?” Brienne asked, moving behind Jaime, further away from the noise. “Do you think there are bears here?” she whispered. She was pretty tough, but she certainly wasn’t about to fight a bear with her bare hands. 

“I don’t think I want to find out,” Jaime whispered back. “Let’s go.” Brienne smiled when he took her hand. It was a bit of a role reversal because she was usually the one protecting him in her security position, but she knew it made him feel better to be able to comfort her so she let him. They ran through the woods, back to the other side and the security of their campsite. It was rather amusing that she suddenly felt much safer being in their own space, since if there really was a bear the tent certainly wasn’t going to provide much protection.

After catching their breath Brienne decided to get started with her new plan. “Hey, so I’m just gonna go get ready for bed now, okay? I’m feeling a bit tired.” Her heart started to beat nervously. 

“Oh, okay, sure,” Jaime replied. “I’ll just tidy up a few things out here until you’re finished.”  
Brienne went into the tent and turned on the lamp to find her pajamas. Instead of turning it off before she started to undress she left it on, knowing full well that Jaime would be able to see her silhouette while she changed. She started by removing her hoodie, shoes, socks and pants. It really was chilly and Brienne shivered standing there in her bra and underwear. For the first time since they’d been together she took off her bra to sleep. Brienne dropped it to the floor and fondled herself, enjoying the feeling of freedom after removing the constraints of the bra. She arched her back and stretched, hoping she was creating a good show. She rubbed her breasts again before finally putting on her flannel top and then pants. 

She opened the tent flap, “all done.” Brienne was proud of herself for getting through that so easily. She heard him mutter something under his breath, but she couldn’t make out what exactly it was. When Jaime was inside she spoke again, “So I feel bad that you don’t have a sleeping bag or a blanket. It’s really cold out there tonight,” She paused and chewed her lip as if she was really thinking things through, even though she’d planned out exactly what she was going to say. “Why don’t we just share tonight?” Brienne suggested. “I’ll unzip my sleeping bag and we can just put it over both of us.”

Jaime eyed her suspiciously and Brienne had to bite hard on the inside of her cheek to not laugh. “But you might get cold if we do that,” he replied, still giving her a strange look.  
She smiled brightly. “Then it’s lucky I have you so close to keep me warm,” she said.

“What are you up to?” Jaime muttered.

“What do you mean?” Brienne feigned innocence. “It’s cold out,” she sighed. “I’m just trying to be nice and offer to share my blanket so you don’t freeze. I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Okay then, I’ll share with you,” Jaime said, his expression changing so she was now looking at an evil grin on his lips. Jaime started to strip off his clothes.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

“Well I don’t need all these clothes on to sleep if I’m going to have a blanket tonight, now do I?” came his reply, followed by a full on, sexy smile. Jaime stripped down to his boxers and lay down on the air mattress. “You may tuck me in now. Oh and if you’re gonna read me a bedtime story make sure it’s that same book from earlier.”

Brienne was tempted to grab the book, find the smuttiest part she could and get him completely horned up, then simply roll over and go to sleep. The only problem with that plan was the ending. How could one simply roll over and go to sleep with an aroused Jaime lying right beside them? She was going to have to dig deep and find a whole lot of willpower to keep her charade going that was for sure. Brienne unzipped the sleeping bag and put it on the bed, covering Jaime in the process.

She changed the subject momentarily. “Tomorrow, you are going to take me fishing,” she announced, getting under the blanket and lying down beside him.

“Please tell me you take your own fish off?” Jaime replied.

“Pfft, if you can’t take your own fish off you shouldn’t be fishing at all,” she scoffed. She reached over and turned off the lamp. “Good night,” she said, rolling with her back to him.

“Bri?”

“Yes Jaime?”

“Are you sure you don’t want to answer that question I asked about masturbating? Seriously, how long has it been for you?”

Brienne turned and looked at him over her shoulder, “Not nearly as long as you might think.” She heard Jaime groan as she lay her head back down on her pillow with a very satisfied smile. She was nailing it. 

“Bri?”

“Yes Jaime?”

“Can you reach that roll of tissue and pass me some?”

Brienne sat up in horror and looked at him, “you’re not…”

“Not what?” Jaime laughed. “I need to blow my nose.”

She tossed him the roll of toilet paper, realizing he was totally out playing her still. She had to think of a way to get herself back on top, so to speak. She had an idea. “Jaime?”

“Yes Brienne?”

“I’m actually kinda cold already, can you, um, maybe just move a bit closer?” She felt the mattress bounce as he moved closer. She waited a few seconds and then scooted a bit closer to him and shivered. “I’m still cold. Can we, like, uh, spoon… just for a bit,” she added quickly before she chickened out.

Jaime sighed but she felt him move again and settle his body against hers, then wrap an arm around her waist. “This what you want?” he said huskily into her ear. Brienne shivered again, but it had nothing to do with being cold.

“That’s perfect,” she replied, wriggling around until she was comfortable, purposely grinding her ass against his groin.

“Jesus Bri, you need to stop doing that or I’m gonna need that tissue again,” Jaime moaned.

Brienne wiggled one more time and then lay still. “Sorry,” she said sweetly. “Just trying to get comfy.” She closed her eyes, but they flew open suddenly when something brushed her belly, just below her navel. It was Jaime’s fingers contacting her bare skin where her pajama top had slid up a bit. She held her breath as he lightly brushed her tummy, over and over. It was seemingly innocent, but she knew what it really meant. It was game on. He was challenging her. But Brienne was extremely competitive and she was determined to win – at least this time.

 

They spent the next few minutes trading not so innocent touches. Brienne knew she had him completely hard from the grinding and she took satisfaction in that, but knowing he was aroused was creating an ache between her legs that she was having trouble ignoring. It didn’t help when he pulled her back against him so she could feel exactly what she’d done to him. Or when he stretched and made this sexy sighing noise. Or when he touched her bare feet with his and rubbed a foot up her shin.

Jaime was playing hard, but she had one last thing up her sleeve before she drifted off. She knew it would ensure her victory in their little game, but she panicked and changed her mind 5 times before she finally said fuck it and went for the kill. 

“Jaime?”

“Yes Brienne?”

“I love giving blow jobs. Nighty night.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got some silly and sexy stuff coming up. This one is really just a fun, goofy story, so don't take it too seriously. I just hope to put a smile on your face as you read :)

When Brienne woke the next morning it didn't take but a split second for her to realize that Jaime hand was up her shirt, lightly cupping her left breast as he snored softly. Her nipple went instantly hard with the realization and a dull ache started between her legs. She wanted to move, but at the same time she really enjoyed the way his hand felt innocently holding her boob. It may not have been so innocent when he first put it there, but right then, he was definitely sleeping and had no idea what he was doing to her.

She shifted, just barely, but it was enough to feel something firm against her ass. Jesus, has he been like that all night? She wondered with an amused smirk, knowing it was more likely he was simply having a really good dream.

The tiny change in position was just enough to discover how badly she needed to pee. Brienne gently untangled herself from his comfortable embrace. He groaned and grumbled something incoherent, then rolled over and started snoring again. She shook her head and climbed out of bed. She grabbed toilet paper and put on her sandals hoping to hell she wasn't going to run into a snake or a bear or any other critters this time.

When Brienne returned to the tent sometime later Jaime was lying on his back in the middle of the bed, grinning at her. "I was about to send out the search party," he teased.

"Fuck off," she said shooting him a dirty look. "I have never done my business in the woods before. I had performance anxiety."

Jaime laughed. “Cersei told me once about women in public restrooms." Brienne crossed her arms, interested in where he was going. "You wait until you're completely alone before you will take a crap. You just can't do it if someone could be listening." She started to smile at the truth of the statement. "So you sit there and wait until the others leave."

"It's true," she laughed. "But the best is when there are two women in there who both have to poo and they're trying to outlast each other." She plunked down on the edge of the bed. "It's like a pooping stalemate. No one wins." Brienne listened to his laugh and it made her happy. Really happy. “Did we really just have an entire conversation about bowel movements?” she asked.

“Yup, we did,” Jaime nodded. “I think we have moved to a new level in our relationship.” He flipped off the blanket and got out of bed. Brienne tried not to look, but she noticed he was no longer aroused and felt a sense of disappointment. Unfortunately she got caught looking too. “I can take them off if you’d like a better look.”

“Be my guest,” she said shrugging. The words were out of her mouth before she had completely thought it through. Jaime was just as surprised by her words as she was. He stared at her, hands on the waistband of his underwear, not moving.

“You serious?” he asked finally.

“Yep,” she said, challenging him, still unsure if it was a good idea or not, but wanting to see how far he would really go. She should have known better. She really should have. Jaime was fearless and pretty confident in his body. The next thing she knew his boxers were around his ankles and she was staring at his package. “Oh… you really did it…” she muttered, sounding like a complete idiot. Brienne knew she should look away, particularly because she really wasn’t satisfied with just looking. Her hands were aching to reach out and grab his dick, stroke it until it was hard again, and drive Jaime fucking crazy.

“Did you want me to turn around?” he asked, fondling his testicles. “Or do you prefer this view?”

Brienne’s mouth was dry, but she knew she was making up for it with moisture in another area. She had to pull herself together. “No, please,” she waved a hand. “Turn around. I haven’t seen your ass up close and personal.” 

He flexed his gluts and looked back at her over his shoulder. “Did you want to feel it?” he asked, seductively rubbing a cheek. She hoped he didn’t notice her hand was shaking as she reached out as if she was going to give him a squeeze, then drew back and smacked him, hard. “Oh,” Jaime grinned as he flinched. “You’re that kind of girl are you? You’re into the spanking thing?”

Brienne stood up, hoping to hell she was playing it way more cool on the outside than what she was feeling on the inside. “Wouldn’t you like to know? Get dressed Jaime,” she said calmly, somehow pulling herself together just enough.

“But this isn’t fair,” he whined. “You’ve seen me naked, I should get to see you naked.”

Brienne laughed, it sounded evil and she was very pleased with herself. “Don’t act so entitled, it’s not attractive.” She left the tent to let him get dressed, unable to wipe the grin off her face the entire time she made breakfast.

After they ate she changed and as she’d demanded the night before Jaime took her fishing. They paddled out a bit and started to cast. It didn’t take long for Brienne to get bored when they weren’t getting any bites at all. She had brought a book. A different one from the day before. She decided she would finish that other one at home. She had no idea what the book was about, but opened it and started to read.

“Oh, wow…” Brienne muttered out loud after about an hour of speed reading. She hadn’t meant to speak, but it slipped and she knew she would have to explain. 

“What?” Jaime asked, as she expected.

“This book is rather… interesting… It’s kinda grossing me out…” she replied.

“I still don’t understand why you didn’t finish the other one,” he said, throwing out his line again. “It was fucking sexy. So what’s so gross about this new one?”

“Well let’s just say there are a lot of foods I may never eat again,” she said, wrinkling her nose and really wishing she hadn’t opened her big mouth to begin with. 

“Huh?” Jaime obviously needed more information.

She sighed and spoke quickly. “It’s about this woman who has a fetish about involving food in her sex life. And she finally finds a man who is interested in experimenting with her…” Her voice drifted off and her cheeks felt warm.

“You have my full attention,” Jaime replied. “Tell me more.”

“Well, she likes to use things to get off… and then eat them or feed them to him,” Brienne felt her cheeks burning even hotter.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” he moaned. “Like what?”

“Well… the part I just read…” Brienne hesitated but forced herself to finish. It was just a book and she didn’t write the stupid thing. “She masturbated with a hot pepper, then ate it. Then he pretty much fucked her with a popsicle… to cool the burn…and of course he finished the popsicle,” She couldn’t help giggling at the end.

“Ouch,” Jaime said. “Wouldn’t that hot pepper do some serious damage to her hoohaa?”

Brienne almost fell over in a fit of laughter, “did you seriously just say hoohaa?”

Jaime ignored her, “and the popsicle, is that even possible? I mean, wouldn’t it be like sticking your tongue on a pole in the winter? Wouldn’t it stick? Or would it just melt really fast? And wouldn’t she get sticky popsicle juice all up in her junk? That can’t be good right?” Jaime was giving this a lot of thought. “I mean, I supposed he could just suck it out of there…”

“Oh God, Jaime, stop…” she groaned. “Just stop.”

“Okay, but I have another question first,” he said, smiling at her. “Is it only the woman that uses the food or does he, like, American Pie it and stick his dick in stuff too?” 

Brienne shivered. “No, it’s both of them.” She felt her stomach churn slightly, “and they um… eat stuff after he’s done too.” She shivered again. “Why the fuck am I even reading this book?” She wondered out loud. “But it’s like a train wreck, I just can’t look away.”

“Hmm, I was going to make s’mores tonight. We could skip the marshmallows and use…”

“Christ, Jaime. Fuck. Stop,” she whined. “I love s’mores. This book has already ruined many of my favorite foods, don’t you dare add s’mores to the list.”

“Holy shit, I got a bite,” Jaime said jumping to his feet.

“Be carefu…” Brienne tried to get out, but it was too late. Jaime lost his balance and fell into the lake, letting a bit of water into the canoe as it tilted. She braced herself and kept the canoe from tipping completely, as he popped back to the surface.

“Here, reel this in,” he said, frantically, handing her the fishing pole.

She couldn’t believe he still had a fish on the line and it was a big one. She fought with it and finally pulled a largemouth bass into the boat. It had to be at least a 3 pounder, she decided, watching it flip flop in the bottom of the canoe. “So....” Brienne said, grinning at him. “Who officially caught the only fish of the day?”

“Joint effort?” Jaime offered, running a hand through his wet hair. She nodded and took the large fish off the hook.

“I wish I had brought my phone for a photo… and a picture of the fish,” she quipped, looking at him holding the side of the canoe. “Bye Bye big guy,” she said, tossing the bass into the water with a splash.

“I’m not getting back in this canoe, am I?” Jaime said with a sigh.

“Nope, start swimming,” she said, trying to sound apologetic, but it came out more amused. Luckily they hadn’t gone far from their campsite and it didn’t take long for her to paddle and him to swim back to shore.

Jaime pulled the canoe up on shore and Brienne went to get him a towel. He had pulled off his shirt and tossed it onto the dock by the time she returned. As he dried off Brienne looked out over the lake. “Wow, looks like we made it off the lake, just in time,” she commented. The wind was picking up, rustling the tree leaves and a low rumble of thunder sounded off in the distance. “That storm is coming fast.”

They scrambled to get everything locked down and put away before the rain started. It was just spitting as they entered the tent. She turned her back as Jaime changed into dry clothes though it seemed pointless after the peep show that morning.

The wind was even stronger, whipping the tent and making a whistling sound. “Looks like we’re stuck inside for a while,” he spoke up. She still had her back to him, but his voice sounded closer. When he spoke again it was right in her ear, “What on earth are we going to do to pass the time?”

Yet again, Brienne shivered.


	8. Chapter 8

“We could play Yahtzee?” Brienne said quickly, as Jaime’s arms wrapped around her from behind. “Rummy? Poker… Oh fuck…” she muttered as she became fully aware that he had not changed clothes at all, he had merely removed the wet clothes and dried himself off. He was holding her in his arms and he was completely naked.

“Don’t pretend you don’t want this,” Jaime growled into her ear. He slipped his hands under her shirt and ran his palms over her belly. “I know you’re wet, right now,” he added, cupping her breasts. And you would be correct, Brienne thought, feeling the sensation of arousal spreading through her. “Tell me you want it. Tell me you want my dick inside you,” he breathed into her ear. “You’re a naughty girl you know? Teasing me like you have. You were trying to drive me crazy weren’t you?”

“Yes,” Brienne replied with an embarrassing whimper. What the fuck was happening? She was giving him complete control and there wasn’t a damn thing she could do to stop it. Does it really matter? She wondered. He’s right, you want him to fuck you like you’ve never wanted it before. Just give in and let him. But he likes you being a bad girl, another voice in her head piped up. Show him you can be bad.

Though she was at a deadlock in her mind as to how exactly this scene was going to play out, there was one thing she knew: Jaime was going to fuck her – soon. “Stop thinking,” he said, before sucking her neck.

“You’re gonna give me a hickey,” Brienne moaned, not really giving a shit if he gave her 30 hickeys.

“Then turn around,” he demanded. “Kiss me.”

In one swift motion she turned in his arms, shoved her fingers deep into his long, damp hair and aggressively found his mouth. He wanted to be kissed, so she would fucking kiss him. She was desperate to show him she was far from a prude, in case the last few days had left him with any doubts. She had to stop thinking so much, doubting herself, being shy… none of those things were going to help. 

While her tongue sought entrance into his mouth, her fingers twisted in his hair, locking him in place. She quit thinking and just let herself feel and go on instinct. She probed deep with her tongue, tasting him, exploring, demanding his full attention. When he pushed back she allowed him in and sucked his tongue gently, giving him a little hint of what it would feel like for other parts to be in her warm mouth.

She let her hands slip out of his hair and drop down slowly down his back until she found his ass. She grabbed it and firmly pulled their groin areas together. Jaime’s skin was cool in her hands, but the air was warm. Brienne had almost completely forgot about the storm raging outside when a huge boom of thunder rumbled so hard it felt like the ground was shaking. Startled, she pulled back, her heart hammering both with arousal and surprise.

“You have way too much clothing on,” Jaime said, smiling at her.

“Or maybe you’re not wearing enough,” she teased back, putting her arms across her chest, hoping to disguise how badly her hands were shaking.

“Oh no you don’t,” he said, reaching for her t shirt. He paused, “unless you don’t want this…” Jaime’s hands were holding the bottom of her shirt but he made no move to pull it off. “Tell me you want to be fucked. You know I want you. Look at me. See how badly I want you.” She started with his eyes, meeting the gorgeous blue and immediately seeing the desire. Brienne let her eyes wander down his body and fixed them on his erection. Jesus, fucking Christ, she  
wanted to scream. He was beautiful. And she knew he would feel so good inside her.

Brienne pushed his hands away, returning her gaze to Jaime’s eyes, just in time to see the disappointment pool there. It faded as she pulled off her own shirt and removed her capris, then reached for the clasp on her bra, letting it fall away.

“Before you get too excited…” she started.

“Uh, too fucking late,” he interrupted, reaching for her.

Brienne put a hand on his chest to stop his advance. “We don’t have condoms,” she said.

“Always the responsible one, aren’t ya?” Jaime teased her. “I have one, in my wallet.”

“One’s all we need for now,” she replied, a bright smile spreading across her face. She really was concerned they might have to put an end to the party until they made a trip back to town for rubbers. Jaime found his wallet and pulled out a foil packet, then tossed it on the bed for when they needed it. “Well then, I guess I can get rid of these too,” Brienne said, working her panties down to the floor and kicking them aside. Every move she decided to make she had to do quickly before she gave that voice of doubt or her shy side a chance to return. 

Brienne stood in place, unmoving as Jaime circled her body and explored her with touches, nips and kisses. The first time around he brushed her nipples with his fingertips, but the second trip he paused to suck them, one at a time. As he released each one she had to resist the urge to grab his head and shove her tits right back into his face. His tongue was magical. If it felt this good on her breasts, how incredible was it going to feel flicking her clit? She needed to know. Brienne needed to know right away. Her desperation and hormones took control of her brain and she put a hand on the top of his head and shoved him down off her breast, pushing him lower, letting Jaime know what she wanted.

“Yeah?” he said, cocking his head to the side and looking up at her with an easy smile.

“Oh yeah,” Brienne sighed.

“Lay down,” Jaime said, standing and taking her hand, helping her ease onto the air mattress. “Spread your legs,” he ordered her and Brienne obeyed. It was such a relief for him to really take command and give her a break. The air felt cool on the moisture at the surface, even though it was insanely hot in the tent. Jaime groaned as he stared at her, stroking his dick a couple times. It was so fucking sexy watching him touch himself she almost wanted to ask him to keep doing it and masturbate along with him. But that tongue. She needed to know what he could do with that tongue.

She wiggled impatiently and thankfully it drew him in. Brienne soon felt the rough stubble of his cheeks brushing the inside of her thighs. She tensed in anticipation of the very first lick, but he didn’t head right for her clit. Jaime nipped at the sensitive areas and nibbled and sucked on her folds, raising goosebumps all over her body and sending even more slick lubricant to flood her core.

He pushed his tongue deep inside her and Brienne lifted her hips, urging him even farther. “Holy fuck, Christ…” she moaned, bucking her hips, wriggling, doing whatever she could to increase the pleasure even more. “No, no, no, “ she whined when he removed his tongue. All was right once again though, when he finally made his way to her clit. The first lick rocked her entire body, pleasure rippling through her from head to toe.

Jaime may have been a shitty canoer, a terrible cook, a bad ladder climber, but holy fuck did the man know how to orally pleasure a woman. And Brienne had a sneaky suspicion the boy could fuck too. She wasn’t going to last much longer and about the time he slipped two fingers inside her to help send her over the edge she was already gone. “Oh, oh my… oh… fuck…” she got out in choppy, strangled cries as the wave of euphoria swept over her. Her body clenched around his fingers. It felt strong to her, and she wondered if he could feel it.  
She got her answer. “Whoa, that was an intense one,” Jaime said, lifting his head from between her legs, but working his fingers in and out of her a few more times to feel the last few throbs of her pussy.

Brienne sat up, feeling a little shaky, but still aroused even after such an incredible release. “Um Jaime, I know I said I like giving blow jobs, and I swear… I was telling the God honest truth, but would you be at all disappointed if we went straight to the fucking now?” She could have demanded he take her. She could have been aggressive and took over and fucked him, but she wanted to give him choice and make him feel like the decision had been his alone. She wanted to fuel his need to control, his need to dominate, but in her heart Brienne knew she was manipulating him into doing exactly what she wanted - and she was quite proud of herself for that. 

Jaime didn’t answer, he simply picked up the condom and carefully tore it open, pulling out the latex ring. “Let me,” Brienne said, taking it from him. Her realization of just how in control she was, was making her braver. She grasped him, wrapping her entire hand around his girth and running it up and down, slowly. He was so hard and his dick quivered with her touch. She needed him inside her like a junkie needed a hit. She held the tip of the condom and rolled it expertly down his shaft.

“Done that a few times, huh?” Jaime teased her. “You’re so different than what I expected…” 

His tone told her that was a compliment so she didn’t dwell on it. Brienne knew that Jaime likely assumed she didn’t have a lot of experience because she really hadn’t been with anyone since he’d known her. 

“Then I guess I better bring my A game,” Jaime said, leaning in and nuzzling her cheek, then biting her ear lobe. He eased her back onto the mattress. It bounced as he adjusted his own position and Brienne realized she’d never fucked on an air mattress before. She wondered if it might be annoying, but all thoughts of annoyance flew right out the window when Jaime pushed her legs apart and gently brushed her opening with the tip of his dick. Brienne grasped at his thighs, urging him closer. He slipped just inside her and she moaned. He pushed deeper and she cried out, “shit. God…” Brienne felt a sheen of sweat cover her body as Jaime started to move in and out of her. She lifted her hips to meet him, allowing him to thrust even deeper.

“You feel fucking incredible,” Jaime groaned, picking up the pace. The air mattress was bouncing and rocking and she wondered if they might pop the damn thing. But at that point she didn’t give a shit. “Jesus, you’re so tight and so fucking wet… I don’t know how much longer…”

Brienne was close too, but she needed a little longer, “Please,” she begged. “Let me get there first.”

He slowed down for a minute, catching his breath and giving himself a better chance. It was a win win for Jaime because the slow deep thrusts were hitting just the right spot for her. The second he started moving faster again she was going to explode. Brienne caught his eye and they shared a look. He understood, grasped her hips and started to fuck her hard and fast. She reached for anything she could grasp, needing to squeeze something, grip it… She balled her fists in the sleeping bag and clutched tightly as her world exploded. The first orgasm was intense but this one surpassed even that, sending her spiralling into a pool of dizzy pleasure. She remembered hearing Jaime grunt but nothing else until she opened her eyes with his weight bearing down on her.

Brienne traced her fingers lightly over his back, feeling the moisture of sweat on her fingertips. He was breathing heavy, just like she was. She kissed his temple lightly before Jaime pulled out, holding the condom at the base and rolling onto his back beside her.

“That just happened…” he said.

“Yeah, that just happened,” she echoed, feeling a bit awestruck. She propped herself up on her elbow and looked at him. Not wanting to leave them any time to get awkward she spoke, “So, it’s still storming… Yahtzee?”


	9. Chapter 9

"Yahtzee," Brienne exclaimed with delight, staring down at the five dice, all with six dots showing.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," Jaime said, somewhat exasperated. "We have played five games and you've got eight Yahtzees." He scribbled her score on the pad of paper. "You must be cheating somehow," he grumbled.

The two of them were both overly competitive in general so when they met in solo competition it tended to get serious. It was rather amusing to her because they were incredibly supportive of each other when it came to most situations but a game of cards or billiards or even a night of drinking often turned into all-out war, though still in good humour. Bragging rights became very important.

"Yeah, like I can control the outcome of the dice on a hard, flat surface, let alone a bouncy air mattress," she drawled sarcastically. "Besides, stop whining you big baby, you've won three games."

"Well I certainly didn't win this one," Jaime shot back, when he finished adding the scores. 

"I guess that means we're tied now. Three games each." Brienne started to put away the game.

"What are you doing? We have to play the grudge match."

"I think we should just leave it as a tie for once," Brienne replied. “I'm not up for one of your hissy fits when I win."

"Hissy fits?" he huffed. "I do not have hissy fits."

"Don't worry," Brienne smiled at him. "They're very manly."

"Okay little miss ice queen," Jaime said in a challenging tone.

She looked up from putting away the game, "What is that supposed to mean?"

He met her eyes, "When you lose you won't talk to me for a solid hour. Every time."

"I don't do that..." A look of skepticism from Jaime ended her argument. "Do I? Really?" He was nodding. "Hmm. Who knew?" He raised his hand and she laughed. Brienne finished packing up the game. "It's still raining," She commented, listening to the droplets pelting the tent. The storm ended some time ago, but it had been raining continuously since. "What are we gonna do now?" she sighed. It was hot and getting a bit stuffy. She really wanted to get outside for a bit.

"I have ideas," Jaime said, sliding a hand up her bare leg and moving to the inside of her thigh. She was wearing panties and one of his T-shirts.

"Mmm, sounds lovely but we can't," Brienne replied, stopping his advance. "Unless you can find another condom hiding in that wallet of yours?"

Jaime shook his head sadly, "Nope, I only had the one." He scooted a bit closer. "You're clean right?"

"Of course I am," Brienne sighed. It was a valid question yet she still found it insulting he had to ask. "But there's no way I'm risking getting knocked up," she added quickly.

Jaime gave her an evil smile, "you won't get pregnant if I stick it in the right place."

"Oh God, no, there's is nothing right about putting anything up there," she replied, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "What is with this male obsession with anal?"

Jaime shrugged. "I don't know... Don't knock it til you've tried it." He added.

"What makes you so sure I haven't tried it?" She said, blinking at him, a look of innocence on her face. It was actually fun to mess with him sometimes. 

"Well if you have he did it wrong," he stated confidently. "Or you would want it, trust me."

"I would trust you with a lot of things, but this is not one of them," Brienne said shaking her head. "I like sex of course, but I'm not into the porn star crap. No anal, no jizzing all over my face..."

"What? Come on," Jaime whined. He was half kidding and half serious. "But wait, you said you like giving blow jobs..." He looked disappointed.

"Oh I do, but I never said I like other stuff..." Brienne explained with a shiver. The truth was, she actually did like sucking dicks, which she had learned wasn’t necessarily a common thing. She liked the element of control she felt giving oral sex, knowing she could increase or completely remove a man's pleasure in a split second. 

“Well what about swallowing?” he asked, looking eager and then disappointed when she quickly shook her head. 

Brienne gave him a smile. "Wouldn't you rather finish with fucking anyway?" she asked. "Like having your cake and eating it too."

Jaime nodded then shifted uncomfortably and adjusted himself through his boxers. Just talking about sex had him completely aroused. But she knew exactly how he was feeling. She prayed the condom stork would fly by and drop off a box so they could fuck again. Brienne’s mind drifted to that moment earlier when she watched Jaime stroke himself a few times. It was so sexy. It had always been a bit of a fetish of hers to watch guys jerk off. She caught his eye and gave him a lusty stare. "I want to watch you," Brienne said quickly, before she lost the nerve. 

"Let's do it together," he said, giving her that look that was clearly a challenge. He was doing it on purpose because he didn’t think she would do it and he knew his best chance was to make it a competition of sorts. 

Brienne took a long deep breath. Even if she could have resisted the challenge, how could she say no to the same thing she’d asked him to do for her? She slipped off her panties, already damp with moisture. She pulled off the t-shirt too, enjoying the relief of being naked in the heat of the tent

“Jesus Bri, you continue to surprise me,” Jaime said as he worked off his boxers. “You shoot down some seriously fun stuff then hit me with something so fucking hot…” He looked at her as he reached for his dick, “If I had known all this time…”

“It still would have taken you years to get in my pants,” Brienne finished for him. “ Her heart started to thud and she felt slightly dizzy with desire as Jaime took a firm grasp of his stiff cock and started to slowly tug on it. Her hand slipped down over her tummy, lower, over her mound and between her legs as she watched him. His eyes were fixed on her fingers as they slid into her wet slit - just as her eyes were locked on his hand wrapped around his dick, gliding smoothly. She could see the throbbing veins as he worked his fist up and down. She pushed two fingers inside herself, sighing deeply while Jaime moaned watching her. Somehow she wasn’t scared or embarrassed because she was so beyond overcome with arousal. 

She continued to focus on what he was doing and matched his pace exactly. As Jaime’s hand slid down his cock she pushed her fingers deep, lifting her hips to meet her hand. When he moved back up she pulled her fingers out and relaxed her ass back down onto the mattress. They continued for a while and she noticed him testing her by speeding up and slowing down to see if she would follow suit, which she did every time. When he reached for his balls Brienne brought her fingers out, drawing moisture up to her clit, where she worked it in tiny circles. Watching him was making her wild with desire to fuck him, but she continued to touch herself, knowing it wouldn’t be much longer for either one of them.

She felt the familiar build creeping up so much faster than ever before. “Oh God, don’t stop,” she panted, struggling to keep her eyes open. The desire to see him won out until that moment she just couldn’t hold on any longer. “Oh fuck,” she cried out, in a high pitched squeal. Brienne was hit by a tidal wave of ecstasy and pulled under, reeling, drowning, but enjoying every second of it.

“Motherfucker,” she heard him grunt, opening her eyes just in time to see him ejaculate, cum squirting out onto his chest, belly, and oozing out the tip onto his hand. Brienne felt her body shudder, as the last of the orgasm fleeted. There was still a light throb between her legs every once in a while, reminding her of the experience. She took a long deep breath, stretched and sighed, then reached for the toilet paper to hand Jaime to clean up.

“Hey, I think the rain stopped,” she commented, walking naked to door and unzipping the tent to peek out. She turned back to Jaime and smiled. “Get dressed Sunshine, we’re going back to town.” He rolled out of bed and started to grope around for clothes. “You never did answer me, by the way. Why exactly are guys so obsessed with anal?” 

“Try it and I’ll tell you,” Jaime challenged her. 

This time she wasn’t falling for it. Brienne walked over and gave him a long, sexy kiss. “Hmm, guess I’ll never know.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wrote this several years ago, so if any of you know who Rob Ford is you'll know he's passed away. I mean no disrespect to his memory - the comments made about him in this chapter are accurate from the time when the chapter was originally done... and I'm sure the video is still available on youtube. Have a great night!

“Holy crap Jaime, stop squirming,” Brienne snapped from the back of the canoe. “You’ve almost tipped us 3 times now and I really don’t want to hit the town looking like a drowned rat.”

“Hit the town?” he said, turning and almost tipping them yet again. “Shit, sorry.” He turned back forward and continued to paddle while talking over his shoulder. “I thought we were getting condoms and heading back?”

“There’s a pit stop I need to make,” Brienne said sweetly.

“The Billiards place?”

“Yep,” she laughed. “Just a few games, okay?”

“Sure,” he agreed quickly. Brienne knew he enjoyed playing pool as well, even though she beat him pretty much every time. It always remained a challenge for him and the rare occasions he beat her Brienne heard about it for weeks. “You know, I am the defending champion. I won the last game we played.”

She rolled her eyes, “yeah that was quite the victory Superstar. I cleared all my balls and sewered on the 8ball. You didn’t even take a shot.”

“A win is a win,” he chirped. Brienne really wanted to splash him with the paddle, but she knew he would retaliate and she really did want to remain dry.

The rest of the canoe ride was uneventful and soon they were in the Jeep headed for town. “Do you remember seeing a drug store?” Jaime asked as they entered the town limits.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure there was one called… Shoppers Drug Mart, just down from the restaurant we ate at,” she replied, picturing the red sign in her mind so she could read the name of the store. She had a bit of a photographic memory. It wasn’t perfect, but it definitely came in hand sometimes.

Jaime pulled into the parking lot and found a spot. “So, who is going in to make the purchase,” he asked.

Brienne narrowed her eyes. They were grown adults, buying condoms shouldn’t be a big deal, yet she didn’t find herself offering to go get them. “Well you’re the one who wears them and knows what, uh, size and stuff so you should go,” she suggested.

“I can tell you the size,” he offered. “Besides, there’s more of a chance I’ll get noticed and the next thing you know there will be photos of me with a box of rubbers on Twitter.”

“Your overly inflated ego is not attractive Jaime,” Brienne replied. “People notice me too you know, thanks to your dumb TV show. They just don’t try to molest me in public.”

 

“Well one of us has to go in there…” he said.

Brienne grabbed a coin, “flip for it, I guess. Heads I go in, tails it’s all up to you.” She flung the coin in the air, caught it and slapped in on the back of her other hand. When she lifted her hand away she cursed, “fuck.” There was a head staring at her. “Give me your hoodie,” she demanded. Jaime took it off and passed it to her and she put it on and zipped it up, pulling the hood over her head. With the hood up and sunglasses on the chances of her getting recognized were slim, but the chances of people thinking she was a really tall thug pretty much doubled.

“Get the Trojan Magnum XL,” Jaime called as she slipped out of the jeep. Brienne shot him a look and smiled all the way into the store, wondering why guys always had an overinflated estimation of their size. Not that he wasn’t big, but she was pretty sure he didn’t actually needed the XL size. She walked into the brightly lit store and wandered the aisles until she found the family planning section. She spotted the brand Jaime wanted but there were 6 packs, 12 packs and 24 packs. She picked up the 12 pack and then put it back and picked up the 6 pack. No, definitely not enough, she thought, putting it back and picking up the 12 again. In the other hand she grabbed the 24. What message will this send, she wondered. There’s no way they would go through 24 condoms, 12 would be plenty. But what if they did… wouldn’t it be better to just have extra? She put back the 12 pack and made a beeline for the checkout. For once Brienne was happy to be carrying cash so she didn’t have to hand over the Visa that said ‘Brienne Tarth’ just in case the cashier happened to be a reality TV junkie. 

When she returned to the Jeep she got in and tossed him the box. Jaime looked at it and a grin spread across his face, “24 pack?”

“Shut up,” Brienne grumbled. “It was the best deal.”

“Oh well you should definitely go for best deal,” he replied, with a snicker. “Wanna hop in the back and burn one now?” he asked.

“Do I look like a horny 17 year old?” she said, hoodie still up and glasses still on.

“If I say yes are we getting in the back?” Jaime said, unbuckling his seatbelt.

“I’ll make you a deal, you beat me at billiards, just one game, and you can bone me in the back seat,” she offered.

“God it’s sexy when you talk dirty like that,” he teased. “You’re on, what do I have to lose?”

The pool hall was deserted. But it was just after supper time, so places like that would likely just be starting to pick up in the next hour or so. Jaime paid for a table and brought over the balls. Brienne smiled as she chalked up her cue and let the fun begin.

“Come on, one more game,” Jaime whined. “I want one more chance.”

“Jaime, seriously, I’ve beat you 8 games straight,” she sighed. A few people had straggled in as they were finishing up the last game, but by the time it was over there was a large crowd. “People will be waiting for tables. Why don’t we give this one up and go have a quick drink at the bar. I’ll give you one more shot if we can get a table later, okay?” He pouted but followed her to the bar. While they drank Brienne watched the table closest to them. It appeared there was a bit of hustling going on, by a large man with a goatee. He made quick work of the first 3 men who challenged him. He’d caught Jaime’s attention too and they both watched as he beat another two challengers. “Who’s next?” he said, in a deep voice.

“No way man, you’ve made enough money for one night,” a man in the crowd said.  
Brienne looked at Jaime and he nodded, “do it.”

“I’ll take you on,” Brienne said, standing and walking towards him. She was quite amazed that neither her or Jaime had been recognized yet, but thankful at the same time. “Yeah?” he said, looking her up and down skeptically. “You new in town?” 

She stepped close and smiled He was just a bit shorter than her but she liked the slight advantage. “Just visiting,” Brienne said, grabbing a cue and chalking it up. “How much?”

“Usually it’s $50, but something tells me you’re a player,” he said. “What do you say we make it $100?” She looked at Jaime to make sure they had that kind of cash on the off chance she lost. He signalled for her to go ahead so she nodded at the man. “Flip for the break?” he asked.

“Heads,” Brienne said, hoping karma would be on her side this time.

“Head it is,” he said, looking slightly annoyed.

She took her spot at the table and lined up to break. She hit the cue ball hard and watched it slam into the other balls. As usual a ball dropped into the corner pocket and she was off to a great start. She sunk the next 3 before missing and giving him a chance. She got lucky when he missed after sinking only two balls and she made quick work of the rest of the stripes, leaving only the 8 ball. “8 in the left corner,” Brienne said, lining up her shot.

As soon as she made contact with the cue ball the man knew it was over. “Double or nothing,” he said as the two of them watched the ball plunk into the left corner pocket. The room filled with hoots and hollers and Brienne realized this man didn’t lose often. She was actually surprised anyone ever played him in a small town like this. It was likely the challenge of beating the best, more than actually believing they might win some money. “You’re on,” she said and they flipped for the break again. Brienne lost this time and she watched, unable to do a thing as he broke and quickly cleared all of his balls one at a time.

She bit her lip and tried to keep from smiling when she noticed the positioning for his last shot. There was no possibility he was sinking the 8 ball. And very little chance he could even hit it. A scratch on the 8 ball and she won. “You have got to be fucking kidding me,” he muttered. “You a witch or something?” he asked, looking at Brienne with defeat. He took the shot anyway but as expected he couldn’t hit the 8 ball. “Don’t suppose you want to play one more?” he asked, handing her four red $50 bills.

She shook her head, “wouldn’t want to push my luck. It’s been a blast.” She offered him a hand and they shook.

The big man smiled at her, “If you’re ever back in town you ask for Tiny, I want a rematch.”

“You got it,” Brienne said, smiling back. She walked over to the bar when Jaime was looking at her proudly. She called over the young bartender. She looked barely old enough to be serving, but she remembered the drinking age was lower in Canada. “Thanks for the great service,” she said, handing the girl all 4 bills.

Her eyes were wide, “you shitting me?”

“Nope,” Brienne grinned. “Have a great night.” She led Jaime out of the pool hall. A young couple they passed at the door way did a double take. “Come on,” she whispered to him. “Our cover is blown.” They took off for the Jeep as she heard the man saying Jaime’s name excitedly. A group was wandering out into the parking lot as they peeled off with a wave.

Jaime pulled into the gas station they stopped at the day before. “We probably should grab more ice while we’re here,” he said. “Will you do it? Please? He likely thinks we’re besties already, maybe you can get away quicker.”

“You owe me for this,” she muttered, getting out of the Jeep with the $10 he handed her. She returned close to 10 minutes later. “Oh you reallllllllly owe me for that,” Brienne said, tossing the two bags of ice into the back seat. “Tonight’s hot topic was Davey, the first homosexual in town. Apparently he’s moving to Toronto with some friend he met at the Pride parade.” Brienne did up her belt, “then I got to hear exactly what he thought of Mayor Rob Ford and I had to watch a youtube video of a fat man talking about getting enough pussy at home…”

“Well shit,” Jaime exclaimed. “Rob Ford is a Goddamn trainwreck, I’ve seen that video. It’s fucking hilarious. Why do you get all the luck?” Brienne couldn’t help but laugh at how genuinely disappointed he was. He pulled out of the parking lot and headed out of town.

“Oh my God,” she screamed as Jaime slammed on the brakes, hard. They both flew forward and slammed back against the seat. “Wa – wa – was that a fucking moose?” 

“Yep, we just about killed Bullwinkle,” Jaime said, running his fingers through his hair. “If this place gets anymore cliché we’re gonna be eating poutine, drinking Timmie’s coffee under the Northern Lights, while people apologize to us for nothing.”

“Hmm, I wouldn’t mind seeing the Northern Lights,” Brienne commented as he started driving again.

“You saying you want to come back for fall camping?” Jaime asked.

She laughed and they continued to make jokes about crazy Canadian ways while they made their way back to the campsite. Somewhere in the middle of the lake, with only a flashlight to guide them he started to curse. “What’s wrong?” she asked.

“You didn’t grab the 24 pack by any chance, did you?” Jaime asked.

“You’re joking right?” she said. “You forgot the fucking condoms back in the Jeep?”

“There’s a good possibility of that,” he replied.

Brienne sighed. “Can’t trust a man to do anything right,” she mumbled.

“There are a few things I do right,” Jaime interrupted. “Since we have to go back, I could show you in the backseat,” he teased.

By that point Brienne was seriously considering the offer. "Well it's too late to go back now," she said, feeling the rain drops spitting on her head. "Looks like we're in for more wet weather."

"Nooooo," he wailed dramatically. "This is like taking an alcoholic to the bar and letting him look at everything he can't have."

She laughed, "we'll get them in the morning. Yeesh if it were up to you we'd probably need 2 packs and an extra bag of ice for our genitals."

They quickly paddled the rest of the way to the island, put the ice in the coolers and ducked into the tent as the rain started to pick up. Jaime was in the far corner with his back to her so Brienne quickly stripped off her slightly damp clothes, removing everything, even her bra and underwear. "Ahem, Jaime?" she said, getting his attention.

"What the fuck..." he groaned as he saw her naked body. "Why are you torturing me like this?"

"Do you know why mankind still exists Jaime?" she asked, pulling her hand from behind her back to display a foil packet. "It's because there are women to take care of the important things."

"You made me suffer? Made my poor balls shrivel up and die a slow painful death for nothing?" he asked, pulling off his shirt as he walked towards her.

"Oh ouch, hope you can revive those bad boys."

"Done," he replied instantly. Jaime had all his clothing off as well by the time her reached her. Her heart was wild in her chest anticipating his next move.

The following few minutes were a crazy blur of groping, biting, kissing, sucking and licking before Jaime put on the condom, spun her around and took her from behind. It was incredibly intense and very satisfying. She came surprisingly close to a second orgasm before he was finished. She had never had multiple vaginal orgasms during intercourse and was very shocked to know it was indeed possible.

She lay in bed afterwards already looking forward to the next time, wondering if she could join that elusive 15% of women who were truly capable of more than one orgasm. Might need an ice pack for my vajayjay after all, Brienne thought. She hadn't noticed until then that she was a bit sore from Jaime’s size, the intensity and the fact it had been a while.

Brienne rolled over and picked up her cell phone to check the time. "Oh wow, I have a signal," she exclaimed.

Jaime immediately scrambled for his phone and she stared at his beautiful bare ass as he leaned out of bed. "What? You have a signal? Mine still says no ser..." Brienne was already giggling at her own joke before he finished. "I hate you Tarth, I really really do," he sighed, flopping back down beside her.

"No you don't," she replied, cuddling up against him.

"Yes I..." he started, but Brienne interrupted him with a long passionate kiss. Jaime looked her in the eye when she pulled back, "Ok you're right, as usual, I don't."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favourite chapters. If you're not familiar with what a newfie sounds like I highly suggest you google it because they really do have a unique accent. Newfoundland is probably my favourite place in Canada that I have ever visited. It's so laid back and cool. Anyway, I will shut up and let you read :)

The next couple days were rather uneventful. There were no snakes in the woods, no one falling out of the canoe, no trips to town, but there was a lot of sex. An embarrassing amount, Brienne thought. A line from a song she loved popped into her mind – I’ve had you so many times but somehow I want more. As much as she would have liked to blame it on Jaime she certainly wasn't turning him down. And she had initiated things more than a couple times herself.

Like that morning while they were bathing in the lake. She knew it was stupid. Condoms in the water didn't really work well and even if they did, she hadn't brought one anyway. Yet, she couldn't resist reaching for him the second they were both naked in the lake.

Before long Jaime pulled her legs around his waist, lining her up. "We can't," Brienne whispered.

"I'll pull out," Jaime replied. "Trust me. I can do this."

Her brain was still scrambling for the effectiveness statistics of the withdrawal method of birth control when she found herself nodding, allowing him to slip inside her. Was it 80%? 60%? Or maybe it was 70%? Whatever number was correct it still left a lot of room for error. But Jesus Christ he felt good. You should make him stop a little voice told her. Don't you dare another voice fought back.

"Would you relax," Jaime whispered into her ear, nibbling on her ear lobe then moving to suck on her neck. "I've done this many times," he said, capturing her lips in a tender kiss. He bit her bottom lip, holding it in his teeth while he thrust into her several times. "You haven't heard of any suspected Lannister babies in the news, right?" he joked. 

Finally Brienne relaxed and smiled, teasing back, “And I have always been quite surprised by that.” It was only half a joke. As most reality stars do, Jaime had some very crazy, almost delusional fans. And it actually was surprising he hadn’t had a baby scandal in the past few years as his popularity soared. A noise caught her attention. It was getting louder and she realized a boat was about to come around the corner of their island. “Duck,” she said, clinging tightly to Jaime as he pulled them both down under the water. He sunk to the bottom of the lake, sitting on the sand, still buried inside her. Brienne held her breath but released a mouthful of bubbles with a groan as Jaime moved his hips, continuing to fuck her under the water.

After releasing so much of her air she couldn’t hold her breath much longer. She tugged at Jaime’s arms and he stood, popping them up out of the water as the boat was speeding off in the distance. “Fuck, you feel incredible,” he sighed, sliding his hands down over her ass and pulling her against him as he pushed into her, increasing the depth even more. It was crazy how taking away a thin piece of latex changed things. It felt so much more natural and free, even with the lack of lubrication being in the water. “Oh God,” he groaned, pulling out and releasing her, to finish off by hand. She watched him. Brienne loved the look on his face when he came.

When it was over he looked up with an apologetic grin. “I’ll make it up to you later,” he said, knowing she hadn’t orgasmed.

“Oh I’m sure you will,” she laughed. They finished in the water and got out to dry and dress. They had decided to go for a canoe ride that morning and tour around the lake a bit. Jaime was finally starting to get a bit better and she wasn’t anticipating tipping at any second anymore.

They were a ways from their island when all of a sudden the canoe jarred slightly. Brienne looked back in horror. They had somehow hit a log sticking up in the water. “Oh shit,” she squealed when she noticed the water starting to come in the canoe. It was slow, but there was most definitely a hole. “Um, we need to paddle back to the island, quick,” she ordered. They paddled hard and fast, but it was no use. Before they were even halfway back the canoe was so heavy with water it was slowing them down. “This is all your fault,” Brienne hissed.

“My fault?” Jaime asked, turning to look at her.

“Turn around, keep paddling,” she demanded. “Yes, it’s your fault. I lead a calm and peaceful life… You’re the one that stupid, crazy accidents happen to. This is your karma and I’m just an innocent bystander.”

Jaime snorted. “If I’ve learned anything the last few days, you are not innocent. Not even close.”

Brienne sighed, “We’re not gonna make it. I hope you didn’t bring your phone, because we’re swimming any second.”

“Well Fuck,” Jaime grumbled. “I was going to leave it at the campsite and for some reason I put it in my pocket…”

“You wanted to check for a signal on the other side of the lake, didn’t you?” she asked with a smile, continuing to paddle, even thought it was pretty much futile at that point. 

“Maybe…” he said sheepishly. Jaime took the phone out of his shorts pocket. The water was almost up to the seat. He tucked it in the pocket of his lifejacket. “Well that might save it for another 3 minutes.”

“Oh my god, do you hear that?” she asked. “I think a boat is coming.” She listened again and sure enough the sound of the motor was getting closer. When Brienne saw the boat in the distance she started to wave her paddle. “Oh thank the Lord,” she sighed, when the boat veered off its course and headed towards them. It was a large pontoon and as it got closer she could only see one man on board.

He pulled up beside them and started to laugh. “Whadda snarl, eh by’e?” he snorted, in a strange accent Brienne had never heard before. “Come on, up ‘ere,” the man offered a hand to Brienne first. She took his large calloused hand and he effortlessly pulled her up on to the deck, followed by Jaime. “Let’s getter up ‘ere by’e,” the man said to Jaime. Brienne watched while the two of them heaved the canoe out of the water, tipped it to empty it and brought it up onto the deck of the pontoon. “Oos you boy oos you?” the man said to Jaime, who stared at him blankly.

“Huh?” Jaime replied, not understanding a word.

“Was ya born on a raff?” he laughed. “I’s asking yer name. I’m Elvis,” he extended his hand and Jaime took it.

“Jaime,” he replied. “And that’s Brienne,” he added, pointing at her. Brienne waved.

“Aye, the missus’ a lookin’ like a stick a gum,” Elvis said, winking at Jaime. Brienne was pretty sure it was a compliment in her favor.

“Yeah…” Jaime replied. He looked completely bewildered and it sounded like a question. Elvis seemed very good humoured. “What language are you speaking?” he asked, staring at the man.

Elvis bent over with laughter, then clapped Jaime on the shoulder, “Oh boy, you’s never met an’ newfie fore t’ave ya?”

“Newfie,” Jaime repeated. “From Newfoundland?” Brienne was actually surprised that he knew the name of the East Coast province the man was from. “New’fnlan,” Elvis repeated.

“That’s what I said… New-Found-Land,” Jaime said once again.

“Ohhh no b’ye, yous sayin’ it all wrong,” Elvis grumbled good-naturedly. “New’fnlan, trys ‘gain.”

“New’fland,” Jaime said, trying to get it right. “New’fnlan,” he said one more time.

“Aye, you gots it now boy,” Elvis smiled. “New’fnlan, born an raised. Live ere now, wit me wife, Brenda, on dat dere island, jus a gunshot away,” he pointed across the lake. “Come an we fix up yer boat.”

“You can fix it?” Brienne asked in surprise. She had thought they were screwed.

“Course,” Elvis nodded. “Just a lit’le patch and you be good as new.” Brienne couldn’t help but smile at the man. He was absolutely adorable and just listening to him talk made her laugh, even if she only understood a quarter of what came out of his mouth, which was still a quarter more than Jaime was comprehending. “You bot look like yous been hauled trew a knot hole. Where ya longs at? I’s a take you dere, den bring ya dis canoe when she’s all fixed up tight.”

 

Jaime looked at her for an answer and she rolled her eyes. “Just around there, campsite 23,” she replied to Elvis. “Don’t mind my friend here, he’s a bit slow…” Elvis chuckled again. “Ah, Boy don’t know ‘is head from his arse eh?” Brienne giggled and nodded in agreement while Jaime glared at her.

Elvis fired up the motor and zipped them quickly back to their campsite. He pulled up at the dock to let them out. “While ya’s waitin’, I be pleased if ya’d give these a try,” he handed Jaime 2 condoms. “My company’s a testin’ em, see if people be up to buyin’ them. They’s maple tastin’,” he added, looking at Brienne. She blushed. He nudged Jaime with his elbow, “they ain’t called Maple Moose Dick for nuttin’. Hope they ain’t too big on ya boy.”

He stood and walked over to Brienne. Elvis picked up her hand and kissed it. “Take care, me love.” Bri and Jaime stepped onto the dock. “I be ‘round tomorrow sum time,” he said with a wave, backing away from the dock and taking off.

“Did that just happen?” Jaime asked, looking stunned.

“That just happened,” Brienne said, reaching curiously for the condom packets. “Hmm, they really are called Maple Moose Dicks,” she snickered, looking at the picture of a well hung moose on the package. She lifted the pack to her nose and sniffed in the aroma of maple. Something inside her stirred and she felt like a freaking nymphomaniac. 

“They will fit me just fine,” Jaime muttered.

“Oh I know that,” Brienne said, giving him a flirty smile. She held one up between her second and third finger, “but, wanna prove it?”

“Fuck yeah.” Jaime grabbed her hand and led the way quickly to the tent.

It was like making love in a sauna and by the time they were ready for the condom they were both thoroughly sheened in sweat. As soon as she opened the package the entire tent was filled with an explosion of maple aroma. Jaime rolled it on. “Yup, it’s perfect,” she commented, before taking him immediately into her mouth. The sweet syrupy taste was absolutely delicious. If she wasn’t a fan of blow jobs already, this particular condom flavour could have quickly changed her mind.Brienne held the base with her hand to keep it securely in place, as she licked and sucked him, pausing after a few minutes to move to Jaime’s mouth and share the taste.

She had been fully prepared to fuck him and the ache between her legs was a constant reminder of exactly where she wanted his dick, but she couldn’t bring herself to stop sucking him off. The sounds he was making were very encouraging. That, coupled with the amazing taste and the fact she enjoyed the complete control of oral sex, kept his dick in her mouth, instead of between her legs.

“Brienne. Bri, I’m gonna come if you don’t stop…” Jaime warned her. It was his way of letting her know she needed to quick sucking and start fucking or lose the chance. She paused for a minute and looked at him, then smiled wickedly and went back to work. “Oh God… sweet fucking jesus…” he groaned. Brienne could feel the muscles in his thighs tighten under one hand and his balls tighten in the other. “Fuck,” he moaned as she continued to suck, while his body jolted and shuddered beneath her. She could feel warmth in the tip of the condom as it filled with cum. Finally, she pulled away, watching him while she licked the last of the maple flavour off her lips. “Sorry,” Jaime shrugged as his eyes fluttered open. “But I warned you…”

“Hmph,” she sighed, rolling off her knees, back onto the bed. “I guess that’s two you owe me now.”

“Are we keeping score?” he laughed.

“Um, of course,” Brienne replied.

“Well in that case…” he shoved her over onto her back and moved between her legs, pushing her thighs apart and leaning his face in close. “Guess it’s time to get caught up…”


	12. Chapter 12

The way he pleasured her orally was so incredible that afterwards she told Jaime he could call it even. She didn’t come twice to rightfully even the score, but the one time she did was so delicious and exhilarating her body was still tingling during dinner, over an hour later.

After all the various forms of excitement that day they decided to call it a night just after dark because they were both truly exhausted. Brienne climbed into the sleeping bag in a t-shirt and panties. Jaime of course got in bare-assed. It was actually a lot warmer that evening than it had been and after only a few minutes cuddled in the sleeping bag with him she was too hot. She unzipped her side and rolled out to cool off. Jaime was already snoring. She made herself comfortable, fluffed up her pillow and closed her eyes.

No sooner did she start to drift off when a noise woke her. “Hooooo, Hooooooo.” Well at least it’s not a cricket, she thought, attempting once again to nod off. “Hoooo, Hooooooo,” came the owl again.

“Okay, seriously?” she muttered, sitting up. “Jaime… Jaime... ” she nudged him when he didn’t reply.

“Huh? What it is?” he mumbled. Before she could answer he was snoring again and she poked him.

“There’s an owl out there. Do you hear it?” As if on cue the bird hooted again.

“Yeah, yeah, that’s great. I love owls… now can I go back to sleep?” Jaime grumbled.

“It’s keeping me awake,” Brienne hissed. “Can you go chase it away or something?” 

“You’re fucking kidding me, right?” Jaime said, rubbing his eyes. “You want me to go out there, naked, in the middle of the night and try to find a vicious predator bird and chase it away?”

She actually had been kidding, but went with it anyway because it was amusing. “Well you could get dressed first,” she replied sweetly. Unfortunately her fun ended quickly when Jaime ignored her and rolled over. She sighed in defeat as the bird seemingly gave a triumphant hoot. I fucking despise you birdie, she thought. “Hooooooo” was the reply. Brienne growled in frustration. She closed her eyes again and tried to sleep but every “Hooooo” made her eyes fly open again. She really was deliriously tired. An old owl joke she had heard a long time ago popped into her mind. What’s the difference between and owl and an Irish funeral? One’s awake in the night and the other’s a wake in the day. Brienne actually snorted as she finished the joke in her mind. It was moments like these that kept her awake a lot longer, on many occasions. Once her brain got going on something it was so hard to shut it off. The stupid owl jokes and puns kept rolling around in her head. They weren’t even funny, but every once in a while she giggled out loud. A few times Jaime groaned, but didn’t wake up.

Brienne reached for her phone to check the time. Already over an hour since they’d gone to bed and she wasn’t any closer to sleeping. Counting sheep never worked so she didn’t even bother. It always started out great until around 15 or 16 when the sheep would trip on the fence and land on his face. Then the next few sheep would land on him as they jumped. Once he finally scurried away things would improve for another 10 sheep or so until the tie dyed hippie sheep started jumping, followed by the zombie sheep who were trying to eat them. It all ended in a massive chaotic game of tag or sometimes Red Rover. When it was Red Rover, the sheep got named too. Red rover, red rover we call Disco Fluffy over… Yep, counting sheep was most definitely out of the question.

Brienne tossed… and turned… and tossed… and turned… She considered waking Jaime up and fucking him. Guys always say they sleep better after an orgasm… at that point she was willing to try anything. But he looked so peaceful between snores, she didn’t have the heart to wake him again. That was until a light caught her eye from his side of the bed. His phone lit up. Brienne leaned over him and picked it up. Holy shit, he just received a text. “Jaime, Jaime… wake up,” she said, shaking him.

“Huh? What? Fuck… I’ll get the owl in the morning,” he sighed sleepily. “With a ninja star,” he muttered. Brienne giggled. “Seriously, Jaime, you got a text,” she tried again, nudging him.

“Yeah, whatever… Not falling for that one again…” he said with a yawn. “Just go to sleep Bri. I was having a great dream. You were wearing that outfit that Angelina Jolie wears in Tomb Raider…”

Brienne rolled her eyes, “you know my boobs aren’t that big right?”

“Hmm, doesn’t matter… you looked fucking hot,” he sighed. She could see a tired smile on his lips. “Now shush, I’m gonna see if I can get back to where I was…” his voice trailed off and before she knew it he was snoring again. How the fuck do men fall asleep so fast? She wondered, envious. She resisted the urge to wake him again to share in her suffering and instead turned her attention back to the phone.

He must have got a signal just long enough to let the text through, because the phone said no service when she peeked. Let’s see whose lucky message made it through… Oh Podrick, she read the name with a smile and then opened the text. Her heart started pounding as she read it: Hope u r enjoying the alone time with Brienne u wanted. U owe me. I was looking forward to camping.

What the fuck? Brienne thought. Jaime had planned it all to be alone with her? Podrick could home come with them after all? What did it mean? He wanted sex? He’d never tried anything at home, so why come all the way up to the mosquito infested North to put the moves on her. The privacy perhaps? But was it just sex? Or was it more… And if he was planning to have sex with her, why didn’t he bring protection? What the hell is going on? Brienne wondered. The text had really thrown her for a loop.

Brienne had no idea what she was going to do with the information yet, but what she did know was that Jaime was not going to see that text message. She hit delete. Brienne had a strange flutter in her chest. Was there a chance he felt something more for her than friendship or sexual attraction? She was still clutching his phone when exhaustion finally won and she fell asleep.

When Brienne woke the next morning Jaime was still out cold. She got up, got dressed and headed out to the woods to go pee. When she arrived back at the tent he hadn’t budged so she grabbed her toothbrush and went back out to freshen up, assuming he would be up before she was finished. But nothing. When she peeked back in the tent Jaime was still snoring, but he had rolled over onto his back and the sleeping bag was tangled in his legs, exposing parts of his naked body. There was just enough of his groin exposed to know he was sporting some serious wood, which gave her an idea. Jaime started to stir as she climbed onto the mattress and slinked up towards him, between his legs.

Brienne looked up at his face as she took his solid dick into her mouth. Jaime’s eyes flew open with shock, but the expression quickly turned to one of pleasure as he realized what was happening. “Holy fuck, this is the best wake-up call ever,” he sighed, stretching and causing his dick to grown even harder in her mouth. She licked and sucked gently to start, almost delicately, but started to gradually get faster and more aggressive to the point Jaime couldn’t hold back the groans of pleasure. She knew she was really good at what she was doing. One didn’t have to be an expert for a man to enjoy his dick being sucked, but when one was… it was a whole different ball game.

She took him deep several times when all of a sudden his body jerked. Brienne felt liquid in her throat and could taste something bitter. Instinctively she swallowed before her mind clued in completely, but when it did… she released him and violently gagged. She jumped out of bed and grabbed a bottle of water, drinking half of it down while Jaime watched in amusement.

“Fuck, you could have warned me,” she said, gagging again. Jaime was pretty much curled up in a ball with laughter by that point. “It’s not funny asshole,” she said, glaring at him.

“But…. But… you seriously… actually… gagged,” he got out between laughs.

“Why wouldn’t I?” She asked. “That shit is like swallowing a… a… rotten oyster or something….” That only made him laugh even harder. “Fuck you,” Brienne said, trying to stay angry, but her resolve was slipping and she almost smiled.

“I’m sorry,” he said, taking a deep breath and trying to compose himself. “I just assumed that since you liked giving blow jobs that you didn’t mind swallowing…”

“Oh God,” she said, heaving again. “Even talking about it makes my stomach churn…” She inhaled and exhaled. “You know what assuming does, right Jaime?”

“Yup… but in this case it turned out pretty fucking funny,” he snorted.

Brienne shook her head and let the smile find her face. He was too cute. “Sometimes I really really hate you,” she sighed, starting towards the tent flap.

“No you don’t,” came his standard reply. “Hey,” he stopped her before she could leave. “Did I dream it or did you mention something about me getting a text last night?” Jaime asked, reaching for his phone. She was thankful she’d remembered to put it back where she took it from, first thing when she woke up.

“Must have been a dream,” Brienne said, heading out of the tent. She stuck her head back in, “maybe it was that tall blonde Tomb Raider that told you.” She heard Jaime groan and laughed to herself as she wandered out to cook breakfast.


	13. Chapter 13

The first thing Brienne noticed when she stepped out of the tent the next morning was their canoe pulled up on shore, all patched up and seemingly good to go. She was sad they'd missed Elvis. She was really hoping to see him again to offer their gratitude, but also-to watch him interact with Jaime again would have been hilarious. There was something sitting on the canoe and she wandered over to see what it was. Under a rock she found a note and a couple more Maple Moose Dicks.

It was hard to make out the scribbles, especially when it was evident that Elvis wrote the same way he talked. Brienne had a feeling it was mostly for entertainment. If he worked for a company that developed products there was a pretty good chance he could speak and write so the average person could understand it.

The gist of the note was that their canoe was repaired and he'd paddled it over to make sure it didn't leak. And that he'd left more condoms because they had obviously enjoyed the first ones and were sleeping in. The note ended with a saying Brienne had never heard before, but was actually strangely beautiful: Long may your big jib draw. He'd actually translated it for her too: may your sails always catch wind.

She tucked the note in her pocket, she planned to keep it as a momento of their trip and to remember the kind and funny man who had so graciously helped them out. Jaime appeared by her side, yawning. He looked at the canoe, "oh he returned it already, eh?" Brienne turned and stared at him. "What?" he asked.

"Did... You... Just... Say... Eh?" she replied with amusement.

"Oh, I don't know, did I?" he replied, trying not to grin.

"You've been trying to find the right moment for that word for days, haven't you?" Brienne asked, the corners of her mouth turning up. At least he'd actually used it correctly.

"Maybe... Are you impressed?" Jaime asked, looking rather pleased with himself.

"No," she said, crossing her arms. "Don't you have to have a degree in Canadian to be allowed to use that word?"

"I clearly am a welcomed honorary member of this country," he joked. "They love me here."

"Well they might not when you start throwing that word around you adorable jackass," Brienne said, with a laugh. She handed him the condoms Elvis had left and fished the note out of her pocket. "I'll tell ya what, you translate this note, word for word and I'll personally induct you as a Canadian citizen and you will have all liberties and freedoms bestowed upon you, including using the word 'eh' as often as you like." Brienne passed him the note. "Don't lose it though, I'm keeping it," she added, leaving him staring at the paper with a look of bewilderment as she headed off to start breakfast.

 

Brienne was thinking about the text from Podrick while she cooked. The trip was almost over and Jaime hadn't said anything to hint that he felt differently towards her, or acted any different other than the sex of course. It led her to believe that maybe all he did want was to get in her pants. Which also led her to wonder if she was okay with that. It had been fun, a lot of fun. He'd satisfied her in ways she'd been needing. But was it possible to just go home and go back to normal? And did she want to go back to normal? Brienne glanced at him, so cute and lovable, still trying to figure out the note, and she felt something. It wasn't the same urge to just jump his bones, it was different. She wanted to hug him and just stay in his arms for a long, long time while he hugged her back. No, she decided, she couldn't just go back to normal. She needed an explanation and she needed to know what his intentions were.

Brienne decided right then, she would give Jaime until bedtime to say something on his own, but if he didn't then she would confess about the text. “I can’t believe this is our last night,” she commented sitting down to eat breakfast. She decided subtle hints that they were running short on time might be helpful.

“I know, me neither,” Jaime sighed. Did she see something flash in his eyes? Or was she just seeing something because she wanted to. He was looking at her curiously, “what’s wrong with you? You look weird…”

“You look weird,” she shot back childishly. She laughed, realizing how stupid it sounded. “Sorry, maybe I’m just tired… from all our extracurricular activities.”

“Well rest up, it’s our last night in that tent… I plan to make the best of it,” he waggled his eyebrows and Brienne laughed again. He was so damn charming. She wondered if she would be able to resist his advances when they got home, if we was indeed just looking for a friend with benefits. Somewhere inside she had an inkling there was more, but she was afraid to allow those feelings into her mind. No sense getting her feelings hurt if she was wrong. “I also have plans for this afternoon,” Jaime said. “Geez you’re looking weird again, stop that…” he added.

Brienne glared at him and then addressed the part before where he mentioned plans. “What plans?”

“It’s a surprise,” Jaime replied with an evil grin, knowing she hated surprises. It wasn’t the surprise itself she hated, just the not knowing part before the reveal. “Jaimeeeee,” she whined. “Come on, just tell me. Please???”

“All I’ll tell you is that it involves one last trip into town,” he offered.

“Well that tells me abso-fucking-lutely nothing,” Brienne huffed.

“That’s why it’s called a surprise Muffin,” he replied, blinking his eyelashes innocently in a way that made her want to punch him or maybe kiss him, she wasn’t really sure. “Listen, enjoy the morning, rest up, and after lunch we’re heading to town.” He stood to start clearing breakfast, but before he did Jaime handed her back the note, “I’ve said my last ‘eh’ because the only thing I could figure out was the end where he translated the saying.” Brienne laughed and took the note - she wasn’t the least bit surprised.

She took his advice and spent the afternoon relaxing on the dock, trying to ignore Woody Woodpecker, Jiminy Cricket, and Donald Duck while she read. Nature was very interesting. It was supposed to be peaceful and most of the time it was, but it was definitely not quiet or serene. Nope, nature was loud in the still of the morning, the lazy afternoon and the middle of the night.

Lunch was a quick sandwich and then it was time to leave. “What should I wear?” Brienne asked, hoping it might give her some kind of clue.

“Whatever you want, doesn’t really matter,” he replied, not budging with any info.

“I hate you right now,” she exclaimed.

“Yup, but you’ll get over it. Let’s go,” Jaime said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and leading her towards the canoe he’d already moved back into the water.

When they arrived in town Jaime pulled into the gas station where they’d been buying ice. “Oh no, I’m not going in there again…” she started.

“Relax,” Jaime laughed. “I’ll go this time. I won’t be long… I hope.”

It was a full 20 minutes before he returned with something in his hand. When he climbed in the Jeep she could see it was a paper with directions and a sharpie. “Why the fuck do you need a Sharpie?” Brienne asked, hoping he wasn’t planning on meeting fans to sign autographs or something crazy like that.

“You’ll see, really soon. Here,” he handed her the paper. “Help me follow those directions.”  
Brienne read through it and then helped him navigate until they stopped at the end of a dirt path and he put the Jeep in park and killed the engine. “We’re here,” he announced.

“This is my surprise?” Brienne asked, looking around skeptically. They were in the middle of nowhere. There was a big open field on one side and a forest on the other. “Is this where I die? And you bury the body?” she joked.

“If you die, it makes this whole thing pointless,” he said, grabbing the Sharpie and hopping out of the Jeep. She shook her head in confusion, but followed. What could he possibly need a Sharpie for out here? “While we’re walking I have a confession…” Jaime started. Her heart rate picked up. Was he actually going to tell her the truth? “There never was anyone coming on this trip but you and I…”

Brienne wasn’t sure what to say… should she act shocked or admit the truth about the text? It seemed like a good time for honesty. “I know,” she replied. “I have a confession too….”   
Jaime stopped walking and looked at her in surprise. “When I told you that you were getting a text the other night, I wasn’t lying. You did get a text. I read it and deleted it.”

“What? You serious? Who was it from? What did it say?” he hit her with a barrage of questions.

“Please don’t be mad…” Brienne started. “It was from Podrick saying he hoped you were enjoying your alone time with me. And that you owe him because he really wanted to come.”

“Oh shit…” Jaime sighed. “So you already knew… and you didn’t say anything?” He started to walk again and she was relieved that he didn’t seem the least bit angry.

“Well, uh… I was hoping you’d admit it yourself,” she replied. “I was going to say something tonight if you didn’t…”

“Here we are,” Jaime announced, interrupting her. “Let’s forget about all of that for now okay?” he suggested. Brienne looked at a huge rock on the ground in front of them with writing all over it. There were names, lots of names, couples, in hearts.

“What is this?” she asked, intrigued.

“Locals call it the Love Rock,” Jaime explained. “Here, come sit.” He held out his hand and they both sat on the rock. “I was told that it’s a special rock,” he said with a smirk. She could tell he didn’t truly believe it. “They say if you write your name and the name of your partner on here it will bring you happiness and success in your relationship.”

Brienne chuckled, but the girl inside her was totally suckered in by the romantic sentiment. “So why are we here?” she whispered, looking up at Jaime as her heart rate picked up.

He held up the sharpie, “I was wondering if you might like to give it a try?” Jaime gave her a sexy grin, “whaddya say Tarth, wanna go steady?”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll post the final chapter tonight after this one and finish it up tonight too. Then who knows what's next :)

Brienne started to giggle and Jaime smiled. "Come on, I'm trying to be romantic here and you're ruining my moment," he said, still holding out the marker to her.

She took it and apologized. "I'm so sorry, I just didn't expect this... I'm not laughing at you or even the idea of it all... I'm just, well... Nervous." She admitted the truth to Jaime because he deserved to know and they had always been honest with one another.

"Oh thank fuck," he sighed. "I've been nervous since I came up with the idea." He studied her face. "Not because you'd think it was stupid or corny..." he hesitated. "But because I was afraid you might say no."

Brienne didn't respond, instead she pulled the lid off the Sharpie, found a somewhat blank spot and wrote: Brienne + Jaime 4 Ever. "Does that answer your question?" she asked putting the lid back on. Jaime nodded and his smiled widened. "Good. And you know what I heard? If you kiss after you write your name on the rock it helps your chances even more," she teased.

Jaime sat and pulled her into his lap so she was straddling him. "I've wanted this for a long time you know," he whispered, touching her cheek.

She hadn't realized it before the trip, but she knew then that she had too. Of course she never thought it would happen, so she never entertained the idea much. But she had considered it, for far longer than she'd realized back then. "Me too," she breathed, leaning in to brush his lips. Brienne sunk into his lap as they kissed. It was like every other kiss they'd shared - sexy, passionate, leaving her craving more, but there was definitely something different. It was a tenderness or sweetness perhaps that told her he cared about her on a deeper level. She knew for sure it was far more than physical after the kiss ended.

She was about to speak when something caught her eye. "Oh for fuck sakes," she whispered. "Is it too late to cross it out? Because I swear you're a jinx Lannister. Bad news just follows you around."

"What are you...."

"Shhh," Brienne hissed, grabbing his cheeks and gently turning his head.

"Oh fuck..." he muttered. "Should we run?"

Brienne eyed the big fat skunk that was waddling in their direction. "I heard if you don't move they will walk right by," she whispered.

They sat perfectly still in silence. She could feel her heart pounding in fear. The last thing she wanted was for the two of them to smell like skunk for the foreseeable future. Luck happened to be on their side as the black and white animal wandered by and disappeared back into the woods.

Brienne jumped off him and stood, "let's run now." She took off for the Jeep with Jaime right behind her.

They stopped and leaned against the vehicle to catch their breath. "What are you now, the Skunk Whisperer?" he asked, panting.

"Shut it," she gasped. "I saw it on the Discovery Channel. Right after I watched large mammals mating in the wild... It must have stuck with me to block out the memory of feral elephant grunts," she said with a shiver.

“God you’re so weird sometimes,” he said shaking his head in amusement.

“Thank you,” Brienne replied, taking it as a compliment. “So what further romantic endeavours do you have planned?” she asked, cocking her head to the side.

“Well, uh, I hadn’t actually thought past this part,” he admitted. “But I can wing it, get in,” Jaime said, unlocking the Jeep. “How about dinner? Ladies choice… beer and wings, wine and fine Canadian cuisine, burgers and whiskey?”

“Why on earth would you pair burgers with whiskey?” sbe asked.

“I dunno,” he shrugged pulling out to the main road. “Maybe because I feel like a good burger and I’m always up for whiskey?”

“So is that the one you want me to pick?” she chuckled.

“It’s your choice… but I do know where to find the best burger in town…” he replied with a grin.

“Is it the same place you get the wings and fine cuisine?”

Jaime glanced at her in amusement, “Perhaps….”

“Well in that case I pick burgers and wine,” Brienne said. “I’ve heard the ice wine from Niagara is incredible, I hope they have some.”

“If they don’t we can go back to that LCBO place…” he suggested. Brienne laughed. Jaime had a new favourite store.

She waited until their food arrived to mention something to Jaime. “So, you realize that every time we’ve been in town you probably had a cell signal, right?”

“What?” he replied, choking on the bite of burger he just took and whipping out his phone. “What the fuck… how did I not notice that before?”

“So much for our romantic dinner,” she muttered, as he became absorbed in his phone. She knew it was going to happen as soon as she told him, but she also knew he was going crazy without his phone and it would make him happy for a few minutes.

“Oh, crap, I’ll put it away… one sec,” Jaime mumbled. “Holy shit… 18,467 twitter notifications…”

“Are you serious?” she asked, peeking at his phone. He wasn’t lying. “I bet 18,466 of them say ‘I love uuuuuuuu, please follow me????’” she joked. She knew she wasn’t exaggerating that much. Brienne polished off two glasses of incredible wine while she was waiting for him to finish with Twitter and Instagram. She ordered a third when he finally put the phone back in his pocket.

“Sorry, took longer than I thought,” Jaime apologized.

“It’s fine,” Brienne said with a lazy smile. The wine was starting to kick in and she was feeling rather relaxed. “What kind of trouble did you get yourself nto?” she asked, knowing that Jaime had a way of stirring the pot on Twitter whether he meant to or not.

“I posted a photo of you…” he took a drink of his whiskey and coke. “And captioned it with a heart.”

Brienne giggled, “you didn’t?” She was on the show, people knew they were friends, and it wasn’t the first time he’d posted a pic of her. But all the crazy women who were in love with him tended to get mean and jealous. It really didn’t bother her though. She was used to people picking apart her looks, and at least she knew it was because they were envious which was actually rather satisfying. “Was it a good one?” she asked, wondering what photo he could have possibly posted.

“I took one when you were sleeping the other day…” he started.

“What?” Brienne screeched. “You posted a photo of me sleeping?” her heart started racing. “You might as well of called the Enquirer and tipped them off that we’re a couple.”

“Does it really matter now? I mean, our names are on the rock… if that’s not official I don’t know what is…” He gave her an adorable smile and batted his eyelashes.

She started to calm down after a very long drink of wine. “I guess people will find out soon enough,” she muttered.

“I could update my Facebook status,” Jaime said, pulling out his phone again.

“Give me that fucking thing,” she said, snatching it from his hands and tucking it in her own pocket. “Whose brilliant idea was it to let you know you had a signal?”

They both laughed and continued with dinner. By the time Brienne was finished her third glass of wine she was buzzed and feeling rather frisky. She slipped off her shoe and rubbed her foot up Jaime’s leg. His eyes snapped immediately to hers and she gave him a sexy smile. He still had a lot of food on his plate. She’d been eating while he played on his phone, but Jaime was way behind. She continued to torture him with her intentions as he ate faster. He flagged their server and she approached their table. “Can we get our bill,” he said, biting back a moan as Brienne reached his groin area with her foot. “You need to stop that,” he hissed when the server left. “Or you’re gonna have me walking out of here with a huge boner.”

“I don’t see a problem with that,” she said sweetly, wiggling her toes.

“Jesus Bri,” he groaned. Jaime grabbed his wallet and dropped two brown bills on the table. “Fuck the cheque, let’s go.” He stood, left his ¾ glass of whiskey and coke, and reached for her hand.

“I can’t believe you left good whiskey,” she commented as they were speeding down the road towards the lake.

“I only got one sip of it too,” he replied. “But there are some things I enjoy even more than whiskey.” Jaime’s eyes flicked to the rear view mirror and he swore. “Oh fuck…”

Brienne turned and saw the flashing lights behind them as Jaime pulled the Jeep off to the side of the road. She laughed and patted his leg. “Hey, what would a trip to Canada be without meeting one of Ontario’s finest?” She opened the glove box and pulled out his ownership. “Just make it quick okay? I wanna fuck.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like people were probably getting bored with this one and Nights in Lace so I thought I would just get them both finished up tonight. If I'm feeling inspired I might start something new tomorrow. We shall see. Hope everyone has a great evening.

"He was friendly," Brienne commented as they pulled back onto the road at a much slower pace. "Though I don't think he was too impressed when you called him a Mountie and asked where his red suit was," she giggled. At that point Jaime was damn lucky that the officer recognized them both and had a teenage daughter who was obsessed with the Lannister family mostly the Tyrion aspect of the show. Though he did mention something his daughter said about thinking Brienne and Jaime would make a cute couple. 

They posed together for a picture and then each posed separately, and they also autographed a tiny photo of the OPP's daughter that he pulled out of his wallet. After the festivities the officer went back to business and told Jaime he would let him off with a warning. Brienne made the mistake of wondering out loud what else could possibly go wrong, just minutes before the Jeep started to shake and he had to pull over yet again.  
"Fuck," she heard him yell in frustration. It was loud and she heard it clearly from inside the vehicle. Jaime came to her window and she put the glass down. "Any chance you know how to change a tire?" he asked.

"Of course I know how to change a tire," she scoffed. "Why don't you?"

Jaime shrugged, "never needed to learn before, just called AAA." He stared at her, "well, what are you waiting for?"

Brienne glared at him, "I said I know how to change it, but knowing and doing are two completely different things."

“Well, how about I do the doing and you just tell me what you know,” Jaime suggested, pulling open her car door.

“This is not going to go well at all,” Brienne muttered under her breath, thinking back to the tent construction with a smile. If that was an indication of his handyman skills, they were in trouble. “Okay, so first thing we need is a jack,” she said, climbing out of the Jeep.

“Oh… a jack… yeah…” Jaime gave her a sheepish grin. “I guess we’re not doing anything because I don’t have one.”

“Oh. My. God.” Brienne said, staring at him in disbelief. “You had to at least know we needed a jack.” The buzz she had from the wine was fading quickly.

“I hadn’t really thought that far ahead…

“Or at all,” she interrupted.

“No need to get all Crankypants,” he grumbled.

“It’s cold and it’s getting dark and the massive swarm of bugs will be starting their hunt for my blood any second and I was kinda buzzed and…” she pouted. “Worst of all I’m incredibly horny.”

“Well fuck, I could just lift the damn Jeep like Superman,” Jaime snorted. “Because I’m every bit as horny as you are.” He reached out and slid a hand around her body, cupping her ass. “Or we could just get that part out of the way right now?”

Brienne was seriously considering it when a set of headlights appeared. “I fucking hope this guy has a jack,” she said, waving her arms for the car to stop. As the vehicle approached she realized it was a cop car and out hopped the very same officer that had pulled Jaime over a few minutes ago.

“Good thing I got you to slow down or you might have rolled her when that tire blew,” he joked. “Need a hand?”

The officer had obviously changed a tire or two in his life. He had the spare on in no time and the flat tire attached to the back of the Jeep so Jaime could have it repaired at home. It was almost dark and the only flashlight they had were cell phone lights to canoe back to the island. But they managed and were soon pulling up the canoe on shore at their campsite.

“People are so nice here Bri,” Jaime commented as they headed for the tent. “We should move to Canada. I like it.”

Brienne snorted. “People are nice at home too, but we just happen to have a much bigger population, more room for assholes in the mix.”

“You wouldn’t consider moving here?” he asked.

He actually sounded serious so Brienne gave him a serious answer. “I would consider buying a cottage and visiting often, but move here? It’s lovely, but our friends and family are back in the states… I couldn’t be this far away from them.”

“Okay,” Jaime replied, ducking into the tent.

She followed him, “Just okay? What does okay mean?”

“Okay, we’ll buy a cottage,” he said, grinning at her.

Brienne just shook her head. It honestly wouldn’t surprise her if Jaime really did buy a cottage in Northern Ontario. “Just promise me you won’t buy one on an island okay?”

“Deal.” He reached for her. “Now, didn’t you mention something about being horny?” he asked, pulling off her shirt. It was the only reminder she needed to get right back to the state of arousal she’d been in after leaving the restaurant. “You realize this will be our first time as a couple, right?”

Brienne hadn’t really thought of it that way and wondered if it would feel any different. “You’re right, my expectations are so much higher, can you live up to them?” she teased.

“I have a trick or two up my sleeve,” he said, gently grazing her nipples with his fingertips, watching them grow stiff and hard. Right away he played the trump card. Jaime put a finger under her chin and lifted it, “I love you Brienne.”

She was sure her heart was going to explode into a million pieces. Until he said those words to her she hadn’t known how much she needed to hear them. “I love you too,” she whispered. It was an odd moment because their relationship had been built on fun, flirty interaction. They rarely got serious or deep. But this was both as serious and deep as two people could get. Their first declaration of love. It was one thing to think it to yourself and quite another to express it to the object of your affection. Jaime loved her and she loved him back. Strange that it took a trip to the middle of nowhere for this moment to finally happen.

Brienne also found out right away that this time would be different. There was something softer in his touch, more delicate. When he laid her on the mattress Jaime touched her like she was the most special thing in the universe, like he wanted to learn every curve of her body and commit it to memory. She almost didn’t notice that he hadn’t put on a condom because she was so lost in the emotion, but when he spread her legs and went to enter her she stopped him, “Aren’t you forgetting something?”

“Nope,” he replied, moving to penetrate.

“Seriously Jaime, just get one, quick,” she encouraged him.

“We don’t need it,” he persisted. Brienne went to speak but he interrupted. “I’ve had a vasectomy.”

“What?” she squeaked, sitting up in shock.

Jaime smiled at her and shrugged. “Promise you won’t laugh okay?”

She gave him a strange look but agreed, “I promise.”

He took a deep breath and rubbed her leg as he spoke, “I knew I was going to tell you how I felt at some point on this trip. I wanted our first time after I told you to be special, different… ya know? I mean, I know we did it without protection in the lake, but I pulled out so it’s not really the same. This time we can be completely together, nothing between us..”

Brienne stared at him in disbelief. “That is either the stupidest or the most romantic thing I have ever heard,” she breathed.

“It’s likely both,” Jaime said, with a chuckle.

The second he was inside her she forgot about everything but how amazing it felt and how much she loved him. It was certainly a trip she was never going to forget. She’d had the best sex of her life, met an adorable Newfie, hustled a hustler at pool, and fell in love with her best friend. As they lay in each other’s arms afterwards Brienne felt safe and happy. How could she want anything more than that?

“I’ll get it reversed one day… if....ya know…” Jaime said softly. “Before you I never wanted… and now… maybe…” He was stammering and clearly nervous. It was so damn cute and she appreciated his honesty. 

“We have lots of time to talk it over and make that decision when the time comes,” she replied confidently, easing his worries. Brienne had never really thought much about kids because she’d never been in love with someone that she could actually imagine having kids with. She felt a little flutter at the thought, but pushed it away… for the time being at least. It was way too early to think about. 

Just as she was about to fall asleep something caught her attention and her eyes flew open. Before she could say a word Jaime was already climbing out of bed and reaching for a flashlight. “Yeah, yeah, I’ll find the cricket, relax.”

Brienne took a deep breath and smiled, he knew her so well. “I love you Lannister,” she sighed, staring at his bare ass as he crawled around trying to kill a bug so she could sleep. This is true love, she thought, suppressing a giggle when Jaime started swearing profusely at the cricket.

When he finally climbed back into bed with her and heard the mosquito buzzing Jaime gave her a look. “You’re on your own. Honeymoon’s over.”

She laughed and started her last mosquito hunt of the trip, finally splatting the bug in the middle of Jaime forehead. “Night Muffin,” she said, lying back down beside him.

“Night Skunk Whisperer,” he retorted. They both burst into a fit of laughter. When they calmed down Jaime wrapped her in his arms and Brienne fell asleep with a smile on her face.

THE END


End file.
